Just Dropping In
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: Is there such a thing as being overprotective? Yes. Has said over-protectiveness ever gotten you tossed into a different world by total accident? If you're blonde with whiskers then the answer may just be yes as well. (New cover by Koniak007, full image on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter One-

"What!?" A cry of outrage rang out loudly as a young man about fifteen or sixteen with bright blonde hair and whiskered cheeks glared at an equally blonde and very well-endowed woman with a diamond mark on her forehead sitting behind a simple wooden desk, both sitting in plain wooden chairs. "You can't be serious Tsunade-baachan!"

Not even blinking, the now named Tsunade stared back at her fellow blonde with an unwavering expression on her face as she steepled her fingers. "I'm completely serious Naruto, this is for your own safety."

These two were Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha, the newest toad sage, and jinchuricki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha and world-renowned medic.

"I can take care of myself damnit!" Naruto yelled, standing up and slamming his hands onto the desk hard enough to create cracks. "You can't just send me away every time there is danger!"

"The Akatsuki are just too much of an unknown too risk letting you stay here Naruto," The busty woman said calmly. "They've already collected seven of the bijuu and we cannot let the remaining two fall into their hands. We both saw what Nagato could do, you even admitted yourself that it was no small amount of luck that you were able to beat him, and now this Tobi has his Rinnegan."

As she spoke, Tsunade glanced out a nearby window to see the massive devastation to be seen, the whole village having been reduced to a crater that was slowly being filled with newly built buildings. All of that was caused by one man, just one single man by waving his hand and muttering a pair of words that would haunt citizens dreams for the next decade at least.

"Not only that, but I cannot… no, I will not lose another person I care about, not as long as I have a single breath in my body." Tsunade stated adamantly as she turned her attention back towards the whiskered blonde.

"And you won't Baa-chan," Naruto said, his expression softening a bit as he sank back into his seat. "I promise, I won't be dying any time soon, I still have to take the position of Hokage from you after all."

Unable to help herself, Tsunade smiled a tiny bit herself, for just a split second, before her expression turned to one of sadness. "I know you won't… because I'll make sure of it. Fuinjutsu: Sunea!"

Before Naruto could react, a soft blue glow lit up on the floor and then he was completely frozen in place. Eyes widening in panic as he realized what was happening, the whiskered blonde tried to move as hard as he could to no avail.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I knew you wouldn't want to cooperate," Tsunade said as she stood up from her seat, revealing that she had a large white and blue slug resting in the palm of one of her hands. "Until such time as the threat of Akatsuki is dealt with, you are to stay in the Shikkotsu Forest with Katsuyu."

Unable to say anything, or really do anything for that matter, Naruto simply glowered angrily at the woman as she walked around the desk so she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry for this Naruto-san, but I agree with Tsunade-sama that this is the best course of action," The slug, Katsuyu, said in a soft female voice while leaping onto his shoulder and turning around to face Tsunade. "I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble."

"I know, now hurry, the seal won't last much longer."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Katsuyu said before glowing a bright blue. "Ninpo: Tsudzukeru Gyaku Kuchi-"

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he shot from his seat, his eyes having changed to a golden color with bar pupils while orange highlights surrounded his eyes, and reached to pull the slug off his shoulder.

"-yose no Jutsu!" *Poof*

However, his attempt was in vain as Katsuyu finished the technique and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

…

…

"Damnit, my Naruto sense is tingling, something went wrong." Tsunade groaned as she felt a familiar nagging sensation in the back of her head that told her the whiskered blonde had somehow fucked up her plan to keep him safe.

-With said Knucklehead-

*Poof*

"Kuso!" Naruto swore loudly as he and Katsuyu appeared in a different place. "I swear I'm gonna kick Baa-chan's ass when I… get…"

The whiskered blonde trailed off as he noticed something odd. He couldn't feel the ground beneath. Also, was it just him or was it suddenly very windy now?

It took exactly three seconds after noticing this to realize what was wrong.

"We're falling right now, aren't we?"

"Yes we are Naruto-san." Katsuyu said in a slightly panicked tone.

"We're not supposed to be falling right now, are we?"

"No we should not be Naruto-san."

"Oh son of a Meinu." Shaking off his annoyance, Naruto took a quick look around to find that he was not only falling, he was falling from a VERY high height as he was saw clouds drifting by below him. However, thanks to this high altitude, Naruto was able to notice some pretty important and alarming details such as:

The massive city beneath him at least six times bigger than Konoha next to the ocean,

The giant metal snow-covered buildings that said city consisted of,

The utterly numerous amount of humans he could sense that currently occupied the city thanks to sage mode,

And lastly yet most eye-catching off all…

"Katsuyu, am I hallucination or is there a giant horned hot lady wearing a white bushy-brow's outfit duking it out with a moving pile of rocks?" The blonde asked in a confused tone.

"No Naruto-san, I see them too." The slug stated, sounding just as confused as he did.

"Good to know."

-Ground Level-

Yu Takeyana, a literal giant of a woman and otherwise known as the Pro-Hero Mt Lady, grinned widely as she easily blocked a wild swing from her opponent, a vaguely humanoid shaped rock golem. The pair were just outside the city, more specifically at a beachfront area that was normally quite the hotspot but was now abandoned aside from the dueling pair and a few news choppers.

'_This is perfect! Only my first day in this city and I get to handle such highly publicized villain attack.'_ She thought while grabbing the limb and literally ripping it off the main body before promptly smashing it over the thing's head, shattering both. '_This is just the kind of publicity I needed to make my debut.'_

"Gah! Fuck!" A male voice cried out in pain, the broken rock falling away to reveal a gangly man standing inside a small hollow area in the thing's head glaring angrily at the woman. "I'll make you pay for that you worthless hero!"

Waving his hand, the shattered stone suddenly stopped falling and flew back up to the golem, seamlessly reforming back into a solid body again.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just cover your rent. What do you think of a nice prison cell, a whole four by six one all to yourself?" Mt Lady asked jokingly while stepping backwards to avoid a wild flurry of strikes. "Tell you what, I'll even sweeten the deal and make it a nice Supermax."

"Don't mock me!" The golem man yelled as he charged straight at the giant woman with his fists raised. "I'll crush you! Smash you into paste!"

"Oh sorry, but I can't let you do that," Instead of dodging again, Mt Lady met the attack head on and catching the stone limbs mid-swing. The sheer momentum caused the titanic chick's heels to dig into sand and snow as she slid back several yards before managing to stop. "I just got a nice new makeover and there is no way I'm gonna let you mess it up."

With her piece said, Mt Lady shot her knee up and smashed the golem's chest to pieces. Then, before the thing could start to rebuild itself, she used her grip on its arms to hoist what remained of the top half over her shoulder and toss it into the ocean with a heavy splash.

"Maybe that'll help you clean up your act." The woman stated tauntingly while dusting her hands off. '_Nailed it!'_

Once Mt Lady was done with her showboa- erm, showmanship, she stepped into the water herself, intent on recovering the Villain before he either drowned or regained his bearings.

"HOI! GIANT HOT LADY!"

However, after just a few steps, the giant-sized heroine had her attention stolen away by a loud shout from above. Snapping her gaze towards the sky, she couldn't help but blink in surprise as she spotted a whiskered blonde teen in the air several hundred yards directly above her.

'_Another villain?_ _Must be a real stupid one if he's calling me out from way up there.'_ Mt Lady thought, giggling under her breath as she watched the young man falling towards her. "What the hell are you doing up there kid!? Trying to fly but forgot the wings!?"

"Hahaha! That's a good one!" The boy said with a chuckle before shaking his head and turning serious again. "But seriously though, you mind lending me a hand!? This wasn't exactly intentional!"

'_Okay, either he's a VERY stupid villain or he just some kid who messed up while screwing around with his quirk.'_ The giant blonde thought with a roll of her eyes while turning around and taking a few steps backwards with her hands held up in a cupped position. "Alright kid! I've got ya! Just keep it steady!"

As one would expect with a world where almost everybody had some kind of superpower, it wasn't uncommon that some would have trouble controlling said power without it figuratively, and in some cases quite literally, blowing up in their face.

"Sure thing la-LOOK OUT!"

*Sploosh*

"Wha-Guh!" Spinning around on reflex as a wave of water suddenly splashed her back, Mt Lady only had a split second to see as the golem she'd been fighting burst out of the ocean with its lower half replaced by sand before a stone fist crashed into her gut.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" The man controlling it yelled, just visible through a broken segment in the front, while punching her again, knocking the wind out of her.

"Kuso!" Meanwhile, Naruto swore loudly as he crashed through the huge amount of salt water that had been tossed into the air, effectively blinding him.

"AAH! It bur-" *Poof* Katsuyu's scream of pain was cut off midsentence as she was forced to dispel before the salty fluid killed her.

'_Well… this is gonna hurt._' Tumbling through the air wildly, unable to see and his sage senses too overloaded to help, Naruto was pretty sure he was in for a pretty rough landing.

…

'_…The fuck?'_

So imagine his surprise when instead of a painful freezing dip into the ocean below, the whiskered blonde found himself crashing into and being enveloped by something soft, warm, and cushiony.

Quickly blinking away the water in his eyes, the teen only felt his confusion rise when he found himself surrounded by purple. However, a spilt-second later some movement above him caught his attention, causing Naruto to glance upwards to see the giant lady's head looming over him, her expression a mixture of surprise and pain.

'_Oh my Kami,'_ Naruto thought, his eyes widening as it clicked in his mind._ 'I'm smooshed against a huge boo-' _"WHAAA!"

Without warning, Naruto was flung away with the force of a cannon when the giant breast he crashed into sprang back to its original shape, the fleshy lobe jiggling like a pile of Jell-O as it did.

*CRACK*

This time however, the whiskered blonde's flight ended right after it started as he ended up smashing into the head of the golem the woman had been fighting. Easily breaking through the fractured rock, Naruto ended up giving the man controlling the beast a powerful headbutt before he could react, before smashing right out the back with said man in tow and tumbling into the freezing ocean below.

With its master separated from it, the golem itself immediately collapsed, falling apart like a puppet that's had its strings cut. This in turn left Mt Lady standing all by herself with a baffled expression, her brain still trying to understand what just happened exactly.

However, upon a now familiar mop of golden hair popping back to the surface with a gasp, the titanic blonde snapped from her shocked stupor and scooped the whiskered teen out of the water. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"J-j-just p-peachy." Naruto stuttered sarcastically, his whole body shaking and his skin quickly gaining a blue tinge from the cold but otherwise he was unharmed as his eyes faded back to normal. Despite his coldness though, the blonde's cheeks were a nice cherry red as he avoided looking directly at his fellow blonde, or more specifically her 'assets'. '_Oh Kami, this is awkward.' _

Should he be apologizing? How would someone apologize? 'Oh hey, sorry about randomly falling out of the sky and crashing into your massive boobs'?

'_I bet nobody's ever had to deal with anything like this before.'_

-Meanwhile, NQV universe-

*Achoo*

"Titan Cliff!"

Naruto crashed into the softest thing he had ever felt in his life, as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods appeared in front of him, coming up out of the water and appeared in front of him, blocking his escape route. Naruto crashed right into Mt. Lady's right tit, sinking into her flesh deep enough that his entire body sank into her boob, before her breast returned back to it's normal shape and he bounced out of her breast. Naruto was sent flying in the opposite direction, cursing the fact that he had sneezed at a time like this.

Whoever made him sneeze, Naruto hoped that he was having a bad day.

-And Back-

Seeing the teen's flustered actions, Mt Lady couldn't help but giggle under her breath as she easily figured out why.

"Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere warm in a second, I just gotta… gotcha!" Reaching into the water a second time with her free hand, the titanic blonde sifted around for a few seconds before grinning as she pulled out the limp form of the villain she'd been fighting. That grin quickly turned to a sympathetic wince though when she saw the huge bruise already forming on the guy's forehead as he groaned in pain. "Yeesh, looks like we really got the… breast of him, huh?"

"H-Ha! N-nice one!" Naruto said with a chuckle, relaxing a bit upon seeing she wasn't upset at him, before sneezing loudly as a powerful shiver ran down his back. "B-but seriously, e-e-enough joking a-around, I'm f-f-freezing here."

"Alright, alright, calm down kid, we're going," Mt Lady said with a giggle as she started walking back to the shoreline, where the media could already be seen amassing. "So… mind explaining that little sky diving fun of yours? You know it's illegal to use your Quirk in public like that without a Hero or Provisional license."

"Sure, j-just two things I w-wanna know first," Naruto said as he rubbed his arms for warmth, getting the titanic woman's attention. "W-where the hell a-am I and what in the h-hell is a Q-Quirk?"

…

"Heh?"

-End Chapter-

AN: Hope you all like the new story so far, it's an idea I was toying around with for a while now and after getting a request to do a reading on an MHA story recently, I just couldn't get it out of my head. The basis of this story idea is what could've happened if Tsunade decided to go the extra mile herself to keep Naruto safe from Akatsuki hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter 2-

-Last time-

_"Alright, alright, calm down kid, we're going," Mt Lady said with a giggle as she started walking back to the shoreline, where the media could already be seen amassing. "So… mind explaining that little sky diving fun of yours? You know it's illegal to use your Quirk in public like that without a Hero or Provisional license."_

_"Sure, j-just two things I w-wanna know first," Naruto said as he rubbed his arms for warmth, getting the titanic woman's attention. "W-where the hell a-am I and what in the h-hell is a Q-Quirk?"_

…

_"Heh?"_

-And Now, Police Station-

Inside a small typically designed interrogation room, Naruto could be found sitting on a plain and somewhat uncomfortable metal chair with a bored expression on his face as he leaned against an equally plain metal table, his head resting in the palm of one hand while he idly tapped the metal with the other.

"Geez, how long are they gonna make me wait in here, I'm so fricking bored." The whiskered blonde grumbled as he stared at the doorway impatiently. It had been a few hours since he'd accidentally helped that giant chick, Mt. Lady she said her name was, took down that golem dude and he'd been stuck dealing with constant annoyances the whole time.

First, he had to deal with a bunch of annoying people called reporters who wouldn't stop harassing him and Mt Lady after she shrunk down to the size of a regular person, which made him wonder if she was possible a relative of the Akimichi clan. After they finally gave those guys the slip, the once giant woman took him to this place, where he had to spend several minutes being fussed over by some elderly nurse lady, though that wasn't so bad as she gave him some candy afterwards.

Then he had to deal with some guy grilling him over about using his 'quirk' in public by some dude dressed in a trench coat. Naturally though, this just ended with him asking what the hell a Quirk even was again, because Mt Lady never answered and while he may be a little dumb at times he was pretty sure they weren't talking about his sunny disposition.

This seemed to stump the man, as he repeatedly asked if Naruto was serious about not knowing what a quirk was, then asked things like where Naruto was from and what he had been doing before the fall. Not seeing any reason to lie, Naruto told the guy what he could, though his annoyance was only further fueled when he had to explain things like the hidden villages, shinobi, jutsu, and even chakra of all thing.

Did that guy live under a rock or something? Who doesn't know about chakra?

After the blonde finished his long explanation, the trench coat guy excused himself and asked Naruto to wait while he went to do something or another, he kinda tuned out at the waiting part.

However, what he didn't know was the man hadn't actually gone far, just to the other side of the one-way mirror where Mt Lady and a scruffy dude with baggy eyes, messy black hair, a large grey scarf, and funky yellow goggles were chatting away as they stared at the young man. That was Shota Aizawa, otherwise known as the pro-hero Eraserhead, a somewhat underground hero who preferred to stay out of the spotlight if he could.

"So Noamasa-san, what's the verdict? The kid doing alright?" The once giant woman asked with a weak grin, a mild edge of nervousness mixed in her voice and for good reason. If it got out that she was possibly responsible for giving a kid brain damage, indirectly or not, then it would kill her career and/or reputation as a Pro-Hero.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Noamasa said with a shrug, making all humor vanish from Mt Lady's face while the scruffy guy perked up in interest. "Unless he's the greatest liar I've ever met that boy truly doesn't know what quirks are and truly believes his… unusual story."

"Unusual, yeah, that's a word for it, so is delusional," The tired looking guy muttered while rolling his eyes. "Recovery Girl said that he wasn't injured in any way, so he's probably just suffering from the drawback of his quirk. Wouldn't be the first one I've seen that causes something like this."

"I figured that too Eraserhead, but that still doesn't explain why we also haven't been able to find any records of a Naruto Uzumaki at all," Noamasa countered Eraserhead, neither of them noticing (or just not caring) as Mt Lady wiped the sweat off her brow with a sigh of relief. "I even had his fingerprints checked in case he was using a fake name but got nothing, not even in the quirk registry and the blood tests are still running."

"All lies have a grain of truth in them," The scruffy hero replied cryptically, earning a raised brow from the trench coat wearing detective whilst Mt Lady just look completely lost until he elaborated. "He said something about an overprotective grandmother who tried to trap him somewhere to 'keep him safe'. Perhaps there are no records of him because that part of his tale isn't completely fictitious."

"That… is possible," Noamasa muttered while rubbing his chin in thought. "If that's the case though, then why would they do that?"

"No idea, to many unknowns to come up with a valid theory yet, we'll have to wait until this kid-

"Uh guys," Mt Lady cut Eraserhead off as she stared at the one-way mirror in shock, or more specifically the now empty room on the other side. "Where'd he go?"

…

*Boom*

"Oh son of a bitch." The two men swore simultaneous.

-Meanwhile, Three minutes earlier-

'_Got to pee, got to pee, got to pee!' _Wandering around the halls of the police station after slipping out of the interrogation room, Naruto barely managed to keep his composure as his bladder screamed at him for release. '_Where the hell is bathroom?!' _

He would have just asked someone for directions, but for some reason the whole place was seemingly deserted, despite having been completely bustling earlier when he first arrived. Had Naruto not been so distracted by his need to take a leak, he may have noticed the clocks on the walls which showed that it was nearly two in the morning hence most of the staff had headed home.

So the boy was left with no other option but to search the place by himself and hope he found the bathroom before it was too late.

"Oof!" "Guh!"

Or that's what the blonde thought until he rounded a corner and ended up bumping into a woman, knocking her onto her ass.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention where I was… Anko-chan?" Naruto started to apologize as he reflexively held his hand out to help the lady up, only to cut himself off when he got a good look at her.

This was Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as Midnight the 18+ only hero, who had dark purple almost black hair and large chest wearing a thin red mask that framed her eyes and a dominatrix-like outfit consisting of a black leotard over a light tan skinsuit, a belt hanging loosely around her waist, blue stockings, and black knee-high boots.

Said woman blinked in confusion at what he called her before shaking it off and accepting the hand. "No harm done, and the name is Midnight not Anko."

"My bad," The whiskered blonde said, pulling Midnight back up to her feet with a single tug before scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "You look a lot like her."

"Oh really, is that so?" The sexually dressed woman asked in a sultry tone as she leaned in close to the whiskered blonde, intentionally smooshing her large breast together as she did. She just loved teasing young men like this, their flustered expressions were always so amusing and it admittedly did boost her vanity just a tiny bit to know she could incite such reactions so easily.

"Yeah, you guys could practically be sisters, you're even dressed kinda like her," So imagine her surprise when Naruto just smiled back casually, not even the smallest blush on his cheeks as he spoke. "All your missing is mesh armor, a trench coat, and ponytail."

"Ah." That was all Midnight could say, dumbfounded by the blonde's complete and utter lack of reaction.

"Hey, do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" Naruto asked, snapping the woman out of her daze as he hopped in place. "I REALLY need to go."

"I can see that," Unable to help herself, Midnight giggled softly as she watched the boy do the age-old potty dance before jabbing her thumb over her shoulder towards a plain door with a blue man icon painted on it in the hallway she'd just come. "It's right over there, kid."

"Oh thank Kami!" Naruto exclaimed happily, shooting past the woman in a blur of motion before she could finish and vanishing through the door.

"AAAAH!"

"WHAT THE-"

*Crash*

However, not even a second later, the whiskered blonde came flying back out and crashing through the wall, taking the door down in the process. The cause for this was quickly revealed a moment later when a very angry woman with dark tan skin, pure white hair, and a pair of long bunny ears came marching out.

"And stay out you damn pervert!" She yelled, her arms crossed as she glared at Naruto's groaning form before seeing Midnight standing nearby. "Hey Nemuri, can you believe this moron? Thinking he can get away with barging into the women's restroom like that in the middle of a police station."

"Uh Mirko," The 18+ only hero started as she pointed to the now named Mirko's side, getting the bunny woman to look over and see a door with a pink female icon a few feet away. "That's the women's restroom, you're in the men's room."

…

"Oh, so I am," Mirko muttered as her anger rapidly changing to awkward sheepishness, her gaze drifted back to Naruto as the whiskered blonde got back up with a scowl, a large rabbit foot shaped bruise forming on his face and a noticeable stain on his pants. "Erm… Oops?"

"You made me piss myself," Naruto stated in a menacing tone while cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

-Present-

"What the hell!?" Noamasa exclaimed as he, Mt Lady, and Eraserhead came rushing down the hall from the observation room to find the police station utterly wrecked. Walls were smashed apart, craters littered the floor, several things were on fire, and a large chunk of the ceiling was missing.

Despite all this however, all three of them were focused on the middle of the room where Naruto and Mirko could be seen duking it out, the former throwing blinding fast punches and kicks that the latter would counter with equally speedy strikes of her own.

Meanwhile, Midnight was standing off to the side with several parts of her outfit torn off letting a thick pink gas oozed from her exposed skin and wafted towards the battling pair. It didn't do much good though as the raw concussive force from each exchange of blows kept blasting the stuff back before it could even get close.

"Hey guys, sorry about the mess," She said upon seeing them, hurrying over towards them while stopping her quirk before they could be affected by it, not like it had been doing her any good anyway. "I've tried to break them up but I just can't get close enough to do anything."

"Why are those two fighting?" Eraserhead asked, not too concerned since Midnight was obviously not concered or she'd be right in the fray as well rather off to the side talking to them.

"Mirko used the men's room by accident and pissed the boy off, in more than one way, when she literally kicked him out when he tried to go in." The adult rated heroine explained, making the scruffy man to face palm while Mt Lady couldn't help but giggle and Noamasa sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever, I'm putting a stop to this." Eraserhead said dully as he stared directly at the battling duo while his eyes started to glow red and his hair stood up, showing that he had activated his quirk Erasure, which could completely negate most quirks with just a look. However, to his surprise, while Mirko became much slower the instant his gaze settled on her, Naruto was somehow completely unaffected.

The whiskered blonde ended up turning this to his advantage as he caught the weakened bunny woman's kick and used that hold to fling her into the air.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four copies of the blonde appeared in puffs of smoke, perfectly surrounding the whitette as she fell back to earth. What followed next was a complete and total beatdown in the span of three seconds before the clones dispelled and the original charged in with a tiny blue ball of energy spinning in his grasp that he promptly slammed into the woman's gut. "Chibi-Rasengan!"

All Mirko could do was gasp in pain as the sphere drilled against her stomach, the fabric of her outfit instantly getting shredded apart and the flesh underneath started to twist into a spiral before the attack burst, sending her crashing through one of the few remaining intact walls.

Crouching slightly afterwards in preparation, Naruto was just about to sprint after Mirko to keep the brawl going, only to end up jumping backwards to avoid the grey cloths that suddenly tried to grab him. Jerking his head towards the source of the attack while reaching for his kunai pouch on reflex, the blonde froze upon seeing the trio of heroes and detective staring at him, their presence snapping the teen out of his anger.

"…I'm in more trouble now, aren't I?"

-Later-

"This bites." Naruto grumbled, now seated on in the corner seat of a nice leather couch inside a moderately-sized and somewhat plain apartment. The only decoration really consisting of some basic furniture, a few photos and news-clippings on walls, various home exercise equipment, and a decent flat-screen television.

However, the more noticeable thing would be the interesting new 'accessory' currently around the blonde's neck. It was a black collar, strapped firmly in place against his jugular with a small black box attached to the side that had a blinking green light.

"No kidding," Mirko, or Rumi as she was known off duty, said with a scowl of her own from the other side of the couch, a pile of blankets topped with a pillow acting as a divider between the two, idly scratching at her own collar in annoyance with one hand while the other held an icepack to her injured stomach. She was out of her hero outfit and instead was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of loose blue sweatpants. "I can't believe this bull, they put me, the fifth best hero of Japan, under fucking house arrest. Do you know how long everyone's going to hold this over my head for?"

As punishment for destroying the police station during their brawl, both Naruto and Rumi were put under house arrest for the next few months.

"At least you aren't the one stuck with a babysitter." Naruto said with an annoyed huff. Since he had no known address nor legal identification, or at least not one recognized by the Japanese government, he had been put under the bunny hero's care for the time being, something neither of them were really happy about.

"And who's fault is that exactly?" Rumi asked rhetorically, a smirk on her lips at the blonde's apparent misery.

However, it was quickly wiped away when his gaze snapped towards her with a withering glare. "Last I checked, yours."

"What did you say?" Rumi demanded, pushing the pile of blankets aside and grabbing the boy's shoulders as she got right in his face with a scowl of her own.

"You heard me," Naruto said without hesitation, closing the remaining distance between them so his forehead was pressing against the bunny woman's, their eyes just centimeters apart as they glared at each-other. "You were the one who made me piss myself."

"You barged in on me in the bathroom!"

"It was the men's bathroom!"

This went on for several minutes, with the pair throwing retorts and counterremarks at each-other while their tempers steadily rose higher and higher until both were ready to start throwing down again.

However, JUST as they were about start another brawl, their fists raised and everything, both paused and glanced down at the collar on the other's neck before reluctantly letting their fists lower.

…

"…Wrestle for it?" Naruto suggested after a moment of awkward silence.

Thinking over briefly, Rumi's frown quickly turned into a wicked grin as she nodded, her grip noticeably tightening on the whiskered blonde as she did. "Works for me."

-Meanwhile, Outside the Apartment-

"You know putting these two together like this is just asking for trouble," Nemuri stated as she and Aizawa were walking down a plain hallway in their civvies and the latter carrying a few shopping bags in his arms loaded with clothes. "They're probably already at each-others necks again."

"Probably." The scruffy man said blandly with an uncaring shrug.

"Beating the crap out of each-other,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Causing severe collateral damage,"

"Most likely,"

"…and making the boy show off more of his abilities."

"I was wondering when you'd stop dancing around the subject." Aizawa stated as the adult themed heroine gave him a dirty look.

"So you _are_ doing this just to satisfy your own curiosity?" She demanded accusingly.

"Just as much as you are," The erasure hero shot back with a 'don't bullshit me' look. "He by all accounts doesn't exist and claims to be from a place that no one has heard of, displaying the capabilities of multiple quirks including an immunity to mine, yet has no quirk factor to speak of. That boy is a conundrum wrapped up in a mystery that we both intend to unravel."

"That's true, but-"

"Mirko is also the most capable Pro-hero we currently have available for this task," Aizawa cut Nemuri off as the door to Rumi's apartment came into view. "Besides, you said whole argument was just because of a misunderstanding, so they might actually get along now that they've had time to let their tempers settle."

"…Fine," The 18+ only hero said with a sigh, unable to argue against the tired looking man's words. Instead, she simply kept walking until they reached the rabbit hero's doorway and reached for the doorknob, pausing momentarily when the slab of wood shook slightly. "So much for getting along, five bucks says they're arguing about who's fault it is."

"Just open the door." Aizawa said in his usual dull tone.

"Alright, alright, I am," Nemuri muttered with a roll of her eyes as she did just that. "Hey guys, we're baaaaaaaa…"

She trailed off almost as soon as she started speaking, her jaw hanging loosely and her eyes threatening to pop out of her sockets as she while Aizawa simply blinked in surprise as they stared into the apartment.

What did they see that was so shocking you may ask…

"Come on! Is that the best you got blondie!? You gotta work harder than that!" Rumi's voice yelled out from a writhing pile of blankets and limbs on the floor as grunts and moans filled the air.

"You want harder?!" Naruto's voice yelled back, his and bunny woman's red and sweating faces bursting out of the pile as they stared at each-other with identical competitive grins. "I'll give you harder!"

And like that the pair vanished into the pile of fabric again as it started shifting around even more wildly, the grunting intensifying as it did.

Watching this go on for a solid minute, neither Nemuri's or Aizawa's expressions changed as the former slowly pulled the door back shut.

"Well… I guess they get along after all."

-End Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or My Hero Academia. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter 3-

-Last Time-

_And like that the pair vanished into the pile of fabric again as it started shifting around even more wildly, the grunting intensifying as it did._

_Watching this go on for a solid minute, neither Nemuri's or Aizawa's expressions changed as the former slowly pulled the door back shut._

_"Well… I guess they get along after all."_

-And Now, several minutes later-

"Oh, so you two were just wrestling huh?" Nemuri asked, taking a seat on a small recliner as she smirked at the red-faced and sweating duo who were once again sitting on either side of the couch, whether their flustered appearances were from their exertion or embarrassment unclear. "I must say, that looked quite the _intense_ session."

"Get your mind out of the gutter you wannabe stripper," Rumi shot out with a sour look while wiping the sweat off her face with a rag, her ears twitching in irritation as the purplette's smirk widened. "Did you honestly think we were doing that of all things? What do you take me for?"

"Well, you are part rabbit."

"I will kick you."

"Aw, what's wrong, did someone miss their morning carrot?"

"That's it! I'm gonna-"

"Both of you stop it," Aizawa cut in, leaning against the front door while giving both women a dull glare before pinching the bridge of his nose with a tired sigh when Rumi flopped back down with a huff and Nemuri pouted. "It was an easily mistaken situation, that's all there is to it, let's move on."

"Yes, please, let's." Naruto added in, his face looking ready to melt from how red it was as he did the exact opposite and avoided looking at either of the women.

"Fiiiine… spoilsport." The adult-themed heroine muttered with a nod as she kept pouting. However, internally she was grinning like a loon as she imagined all the future teasing she could do with this goldmine that had been dropped onto her.

"Good, now that that has been dealt with, we can get back to the actual reason we are here." Walking over to the couch, the scruffy man abruptly dropped all the bags he was carrying onto Naruto's lap.

"Thanks?" The whiskered blonde said unsurely as he idly peaked in a bag to see some t-shirts and jeans before blinking as a large stack of paperwork was set on top of the pile. "What're those?"

"Highschool enrollment papers," Aizawa stated bluntly, rolling his eyes when he saw the teen freeze up upon hearing the word 'Highschool'. "I expect you to read through them and have made a choice by-"

"Oh hell no!" Naruto cut the man off while shoving everything on his lap onto the floor. "There is no way you're making be go back to school, I already graduated from the academy back home."

"Uh-huh, is that so? Then would you mind showing me your diploma to prove that?" Aizawa asked rhetorically, causing the blonde to pause again.

"Uhhh…"

"As I thought," Grabbing his scarf, the tired looking man seemingly causally flicked his wrist causing the cloth to shoot out and wrap around the fallen paperwork. Then, with another flick, he hoisted said paperwork into his grasp and held it back out to the blonde. "Without proof of graduation or a suitable legal reason, you are required by law as a minor to attend to some form of sanction educational courses."

"And I said no, I had enough of that classroom crap when I was twelve," Naruto stated while smacking the papers aside, missing the looks he got from all the other occupants in the room. "Besides, I'll probably be back home by tomorrow at the latest so what's even the point?"

That question actually seemed to throw the scruffy hero for a loop as he didn't respond right away this time, seeming to contemplate what to say for a moment.

*Poof* However, during that moment, everyone's attention was snapped towards the small cloud of smoke that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Instantly on edge, Nemuri and Aizawa started to get in defensive stances…

…Only to end up blinking in confusion when they saw a basketball sized red skinned toad wearing a yakuza jacket and holding a scroll in its hands.

Ignoring the pair of confused stares, the amphibian idly looked around the room for a few moments before croaking happily when his gaze settled on Naruto.

"Sennin-san, I have Hokage-sama's response from your last message." He said with while holding the scroll out towards the whiskered teen.

"Sweet!" Grinning widely, Naruto immediately took the offered roll of parchment and in turn gave the toad a small box of pocky he had in his pocket. "Thanks for helping me out Gamakuchi."

"Of course Sennin-san ribbit, it was no problem." The now named Gamakuchi said with a bow as he eagerly munched on his newly acquired sweets before vanishing in another burst of smoke.

…

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Nerumi and Aizawa unknowingly thought at the same time, question marks blinking around their heads as their eyes flickered from where the toad had vanished to Naruto as he unrolled the scroll and back again. Sure both of them had seen just as weird or even weirder things than a talking toad appearing from thin air, but the sheer randomness of it just left them both baffled.

"Huh, that was faster than you said it would be," Rumi said before quirking a brow when she saw the other two Pro-Hero's gazes to shift over to her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Toad, not surprised, why not?" Nemuri asked bluntly while pointing to the empty space Gamakuchi had briefly inhabited.

"Oh that? Naruto said he has some blood contract thingy with toads so he can call them to his side whenever he needs something," The rabbit woman explained with wave of her hand. "He did so last night before we went to bed to send a message back home to tell some chick called Tsu-something what happened to him. This is probably her response."

"Ah, got it." The purplette said with a nod as again, while strange it was definitely not the strangest thing she'd heard or seen.

As the two women were chatting, Aizawa let his attention drift back to Naruto, though he did make sure to listen to the whole conversation and add Toad Summoning to his mental list of the blonde's abilities.

However, upon noticing the annoyed look on the whiskered teen's face as his eyes darted all over the scroll, the scruffy hero found his curiosity peeked. Stepping over to Naruto's side and reading over the blonde's shoulder, a tiny victorious grin found itself worming its way onto Aizawa's lips.

_Naruto, I don't know how the hell you manage to always get yourself into these messes though I am glad that you are at least alright. We're working on figuring out what exactly happened this time and how to get you back but it's probably gonna take a while so for the meantime I want you to behave yourself and try to learn whatever you can about where you ended up. And keep in touch, I want at least one report a day from you, even if it's just to tell me that you're still okay._

_-Tsunade_

_PS: I know it's probably pointless to say this but at least TRY to stay out of trouble. I mean it, if I find out you did something super stupid again I swear I'll punt your ass to the moon._

"So… what were you saying about not needing to go to school?" The tired hero asked, earning an exasperated sigh from Naruto as the blonde hung his head in defeat while he the scroll back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Just give me the stupid papers." He muttered grumpily, swiping the stack of enrollment sheets from the man before going over to and flopping onto the couch, slowly reading through the stack with a scowl while ignoring the smug look Rumi was now sending him.

"Good, my work here is done," Walking out the front door as he spoke, Aizawa stopped just before closing the door and glanced back into the room. "I have a feeling we will be seeing much of each-other in the future so a word of advice… don't waste my time again."

*Slam*

…

"I'm gonna prank him so badly." Naruto muttered under his breath after a brief silence.

"As amusing as that may be to see, I don't think you should be so upset with ol scruffy mcgrumps," Nemuri said as she stood up from her seat and headed for the door as well. "He may act all cold and mean, but he's just trying to help out… in his own way at least."

"And what way would that be? The way of the complete jackass?" The whiskered blonde asked sarcastically, causing both women to burst out in laughter.

"Now that's a burn!" Rumi chuckled out while slapping her thigh.

"Hehehehe, yeah, pretty much," The purplette said between fits of giggles, wiping a tear from her eye as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. "Anyway, I have to get going as well, got patrols to walk, criminals to arrest, stuff like that. See you both later."

And with that she was gone as well, leaving the blonde and whitette pair all alo-

"Oh, and before I forget," Nemuri said as the door popped open and her head peeked through with a mischievous grin. "I call dibs on being the godmother." *Slam*

And with that the purplette was ACTUALLY gone, leaving a stunned and brightly blushing Naruto and Rumi to gape at the doorway for several moments.

"…She's never gonna let that go, is she?" Naruto asked once he snapped out of his shock.

"No, no she will not," Rumi groaned out miserably, her blush already faded away as she palmed her face. "I still don't get how they could think we were having sex though. I mean come on, we literally just met each-other last night."

"I know, and it's not like we were getting along, you made me piss myself for Kami's sake." Naruto added, earning a brief sour look from the bunny woman.

"I said I was sorry," She grumbled with a huff as she crossed her arms before suddenly smirking. "Besides, even if we were doing that, there is no way some brat like you could get me that worked up."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look annoyed as his head snapped around to send Rumi a scalding glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that a cute little virgin boy like you would have more luck getting a rock aroused then me." The bunny-eared woman said haughtily.

Eyebrow twitching rapidly as veins bulged on his forehead and his cheeks pure red, Naruto's hand shot out like a rochet and grabbed Rumi's shirt before pulling her in close so they were eye to eye. "I'll have you know I spent three years learning under a self-proclaimed super pervert. Thanks to him and those stupid books he made me help him write I know more ways to get a chick off then you have hair on your head. You would be the one struggling to even keep up."

"Knowledge means nothing without experience."

"And how much 'experience' do you have huh?"

"That is none of your business."

"Ha! You're just saying that because you haven't gotten laid either, aren't you?"

"What?! I am not!"

"Are so! Admit it virgin girl~!"

"That's it! I'm gonna snap you like a twig!" Rumi yelled, tackling the blonde to the floor with a raised fist.

-Thirty minutes of brutal pummeling and harsh insults later-

"Well," Rumi started with a groan in a slightly nasally voice as she laid on the floor of her now wrecked living room, her whole body covered in fresh bruises and a small trickle of blood oozing down her nostrils. Despite all that though, she had a big smile on her lips as she slowly turned her head to an equally battered Naruto laying a few feet away. "That was fun."

"If you say so," The whiskered blonde muttered tiredly, massaging the side of his jaw while spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I think you knocked some of my teeth out."

"Definitely got at least one of them," The bunny woman stated, raising her fist up to show the incisor embedded in her knuckles which Naruto plucked free before stuffing back in its rightful spot in his mouth. "Gross, you know that has my blood on it?"

"I've dealt with worse," Naruto said with a shrug as he sat up and slowly got back on his feet. Stumbling a bit until he managed to regain his bearings, the blonde shuffled over to the whitette and held out a hand. "We good?"

Looking at the hand for a few seconds with a contemplative expression before nodding and taking the hand, a smile spreading across her lips as she was hoisted up to a standing position. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great," The whiskered blonde said with a grin of his own, which quickly turned sheepish as he looked around at the thoroughly thrashed living room. "Sorry about the mess."

"Meh, don't be, it's just as much my fault as it is yours," Rumi stated, waving off the teen's apology as she started to stretch a bit, several of her joints cracking loudly in the process. "Besides, there's nothing quite like a good old-fashioned brawl to work out one's anger. None of that pansy ass talking it out bull."

Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement, honestly feeling much better despite his many bruises and still missing tooth.

"That said, you are still helping me clean all this up."

"Fair enough, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, three duplicates of the whiskered came into existence and quickly got to work tidying up the place.

"Heh, I almost forgot you could do that," Rumi said with a short chuckle before flopping onto the couch once the clones un-flipped it, the original blonde joining her a few moments later after he reluctantly scooped up the discarded enrollment forms. "So, any idea which school you're gonna go to?"

"Preferably none of them but that's not an option apparently." Naruto grumbled, earning another chuckle from the off-duty heroine.

"Amen to that," She said while leaning back in her seat. "I was never much a fan of school myself, what with having to sit in those damnable uncomfortable chairs."

"All those stupid rules that are impossible to remember." The blonde added with a roll of his eyes.

"Can't forget the nosy teacher's pets always telling you what to do." Rumi muttered, earning a nod of agreement from Naruto.

"Or the teachers themselves, like the ones that act all snobby and treat you like an idiot just because you made a single mistake."

"Ugh, those are the worst, yet still nowhere near as bad as-"

""Those boring lectures that just never seem to end!"" Naruto and Rumi said at the same time with simultaneous groans as they seemed to deflate in their seats, just the memory of said lectures being enough to sap their energy. After a moment though, Rumi popped back up like a spring as she swiped the papers from Naruto and looking through them before tossing all but one of them over her shoulder.

"You should definitely go with this one." She said while handing the last pamphlet back to the whiskered blonde.

Quirking a brow, Naruto glanced at the forms curiously, just long enough to learn that the name of the school was UA, before returning his attention back to the bunny woman with a look of mild suspicion. "…Why?"

"Well for one, it's the best damn hero school in the country, not to mention way more fun than regular schools, and with my recommendation you are practically guaranteed a spot." Rumi stated factually, gotta love those perks as a top 10 hero.

"…Okay, that great and all but-"

"And did I forget to mention that Aizawa just so happens to work there as a teacher?" The whitette cut Naruto off with a mischievous grin, causing the blonde to pause for a moment before an identical smirk spread across his own lips.

"You got a pen?"

-Meanwhile-

*Achoo* "Dammit." Standing just outside a large H shaped building wrapped up in a large yellow sleeping bag, Aizawa grumbled quietly under his breath as he wiped his nose. '_My annoyance sense is tingling, that brat must've signed up for here after all.'_

It was what he'd been hoping for sure, but that didn't stop the feeling of dread the man felt as he went off to get ready for the no doubt many, MANY, headaches that were to come in the school year.

-End Chapter-

AN: A lot of people kept PMing me, asking me 'Curious, why did you have Naruto tell these guys about Chakra, the villages, and such? Shouldn't he keep that stuff a secret?' Well, to answer a question with a question, what would you do if someone asked you about what cellphones were, or cars, or dogs? To put simply, these 'secrets' Naruto would be keeping are literally just common knowledge that everyone should know, so as far as he's concerned Naruto would have literally no reason to keep it to himself.

Now to answer a few questions I'll probably be asked about this chapter. A: Aizawa wanting Naruto at UA? That's pretty simply, because he wants the blonde under constant observation and to keep him safe once people learn of his vast array of abilities (given the whole quirk limitations thing). B: Why are Rumi and Naruto suddenly getting along at the end? That's because both are rather similar in attitude and personality, so it's reasonable to think that like Naruto, Rumi would prefer to just vent out in a fight before calling it even.

Thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or My Hero Academia franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter 4-

-Last Time-

_*Achoo* "Dammit." Standing just outside a large H shaped building wrapped up in a large yellow sleeping bag, Aizawa grumbled quietly under his breath as he wiped his nose. 'My annoyance sense is tingling, that brat must've signed up for here after all.'_

_It was what he'd been hoping for sure, but that didn't stop the feeling of dread the man felt as he went off to get ready for the no doubt many, MANY, headaches that were to come in the school year._

-And Now, A week Later-

"La da da ta~ Get a look at me~ La da da duh~ Free as a bunny~" Rumi sang slightly off key as she walked up the steps to her floor, a small shopping bag held in one arm whilst she twirled a certain tracking collar around with her free hand. "La da da ta~ Early release be my gift~ La da da dum~ For my hard work and extra shift~."

So into her tune, the rabbit heroine didn't even bother saying hi to Nemuri as she passed, the purplette going the same way she was.

"Well somebody seems to be in a good mood." The adult themed heroine stated curiously, her arms crossed behind her head as she walked alongside the cheerful rabbit woman.

"Of course I'm in a good mood, I finally don't have to wear this blasted thing anymore," As she spoke, Rumi grinned victoriously while clenching the collar in her grasp, the plastic and metal crumbling slightly under the pressure. "I swear this was so annoying, especially when I was trying to sleep."

"I can imagine," Nemuri said with a nod, briefly glancing at the whitette's neck where she could see a faint tan line from the collar surround by small red patches and a few scratch marks. "You're a pretty good singer by the way, ever consider trying out professionally? You never know, maybe you're Japan's next great superhero popstar."

Stopping briefly at the purplette's words, Rumi couldn't help but shiver uncomfortably before making an overexaggerated gagging sound. "Ugh, and have to possibly deal with even more creepy fans, no thank you. I already get enough of those already as it is."

"Fair enough." The adult rated heroine agreed with a nod.

While the fame and all was nice, being a top hero had some rather annoying drawbacks and one of the topmost ones either of them could think of were their self-proclaimed _superfans_. Unlike regular fans which aside from being a bit overly persistent at times are generally pretty alright, these were the ones who practically embody all the bad stereotypes of a fanbase.

It was something all heroes dealt with, for example Nemuri herself had to have six restraining orders filed just over the last year.

But for Rumi, with her quirk's… appeal and her top five rating, it meant she had to deal with an extra-large helping of this craziness. The whitette can't even begin to count how many times she's received 'supportive' letters from fans on how they 'saw her pent-up needs and desires but wanted to protect her public image' or 'were willing to help with her inner ravenousness'.

It really drove her up the wall in rage at times… and don't even get her started on the **fanart.**

"Why are you here?" Rumi asked her fellow heroine in an attempt to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be getting lesson plans ready for the new schoolyear or something?"

"Finished them yesterday and it's my day off today, so I don't really got anything to do," Nemuri waved the question off before grinning at the whitette. "So, I figured I'd pop in and see how things were going on over here. Roommate life treating you well?"

"Meh, it's going alright so far." Rumi stated plainly with a shrug, missing the disappointed look that flashed across her friend's face.

"Really? You got your own little stud living with ya and it's just alright?" The purplette asked in a hinting tone as she nudged the rabbit woman's side. "Come on girl, I want details. Any awkward accidents? Arguments about chores? Walk in on each-other in the shower?"

"For the love of… should have seen that coming," Rumi sighed irritably as she listened to her fellow pro hero list off different scenarios and suggestions, most of which sounded like they'd been ripped out of a cheesy Sitcom. "No, nothing like that happened with Naruto. It's actually been pretty boring these last few days."

Being the physically active person that she is, the bunny-eared woman really didn't have much in the form of indoor entertainment, a few streaming subscriptions, basic internet service, some workout gear, and an old boardgame she got as a present being about it. And even then, a good chunk of time had to be taken up with filling her new roommate in on important, yet incredibly boring, things such as quirk laws.

"Ah phooey, your no fun at all," Nemuri muttered with a defeated pout at Rumi's bland response. "At least tell me you got to know him a more?" '_And that all those romance mags I slipped in your mail weren't a total waste.'_

…What? She loved playing matchmaker and her romance sense was telling her that these two would really hit it off.

"Maybe just a little bit," The rabbit heroine said cheekily with a chuckle at the pleading puppy dog eyes she got from the purplette before deciding to finally throw her a bone or two. "Naruto really likes ramen, like almost obsessively, and is not a morning person at all. Oh, and he's scared of ghosts, found that out when we watched Ghostbusters the night before yesterday. You should have seen it, he literally sprang up onto the ceiling like a cat when the librarian ghost transformed."

"Hehehe… that must've been hilarious." Nemuri said, giggling as she pictured the scene in her head whilst Rumi nodded with a smirk

"No kidding, honestly I almost pissed myself from laughing too hard when I heard the girly shriek he gave."

"I can imagine," The mature-rated heroine muttered amusedly before suddenly adopting a thoughtful expression. "By the way, I thought whiskers was supposed to be getting his citizenship sorted out today. Shouldn't you be with him given you're his 'legal guardian' at the moment?"

Naruto was technically an illegal alien after all, which meant that by all means he should be getting the boot from the country from day one. Thankfully though, while it was still a rather tedious process overall, immigration had become relatively easier since the rise of Quirks and many of the age-old prejudices of the pre-quirk era started crumbling away.

After all, once basically everyone around the world started sprouting tails, spitting fire, or literally turning purple, it wasn't exactly easy to define things like a person's race or ethnicity anymore. A good example of this would be All Might, one of Japan's greatest and revered societal icons despite looking, acting, and even sounding just like an American most of the time.

Plus, there was the fact he had not one, not two, not even three, but four Pro-Heroes vouching for him, along with some other support from a few other parties, so it was doubtful that there would be much of an issue.

"And get stuck sitting through all that boring bureaucratic red tape bullshit, yeah no thank you," Rumi stated blandly while shaking her hands and head in the ever classic 'fuck that shit' pose. "I'd rather have to deal with the crazy fans, at least then I get to punch something. Plus, I had an appointment of my own, otherwise known as having this infernal collar taken off."

'_Yeah, should have figured that,'_ Nemuri thought with her dull expression, though hers was more towards herself for asking the question in the first place. "So who went with him then? Aizawa?"

"Nah, Ol' Scruffy is still busy with the aftermath of the Kaifuku incident, so Mt Lady took him instead." As Rumi spoke, a small tinge of sourness made its way into her tone. Yesterday, a two-bit drug addict with high-velocity cannons in his shoulders tried robbing a hospital for his next fix and ended up causing tons of property damage in the process until Eraserhead arrested him.

That wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't also been right smack dab in the middle of the rabbit heroine's turf and thus should have been her laying the beatdown on that idiot. She could have totally taken him down in five seconds flat, but no she had to be under damn house arrest so now a whole hospital was out of commission and hundreds of patients had to be transferred to other locations.

"Ah right, right, almost forgot about that mess," Midnight muttered with a nod while thinking to herself. '_Yu huh? Can't say I saw that coming, though that would explain why I haven't seen her milking the crowds for attention at all today._'

"Speaking of messes, you think Naruto's gotten into any trouble yet?" Rumi asked jokingly as she rubbed her chin in mock thought. "I don't know about you but I can just tell that guy is a magnet for trouble, especially if all those letters from home have anything to say about it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," The adult themed heroine agreed with a giggle. "But seriously, they're just going down to the embassy to sign some paperwork. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?"

…

…

"You're a dumbass." Rumi stated blandly after several seconds of total silence, earning a stunned and confused look from Nemuri right.

"E-excuse me?"

"Did you really have to say that? You know that only an idiot says something like 'What could possibly go wrong'." The rabbit woman continued while fixing her companion with a dull glare.

Realizing what she was talking about, Nemuri couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head with an amused chuckle. "Oh come on Mirko, we're grown adults, you can't honestly still believe in that old superstition."

"If anything happens I swear I'm gonna punch you." Was all Rumi said in response.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," The sultry purplette said with a dismissive wave of her hand as they finally arrived at the rabbit woman's door. "I'm just quivering… in… my..."

Nemuri ended up trailing off midsentence the moment Rumi opened her door, both of their eyes widening in shock and perfect WTF expressions appearing their faces.

Why?

Naruto could be found sitting on the couch, a look of tired resignation on his face and a scratch on his cheek that was slowly fading out of view, while Yu was over in the kitchen area grabbing a fresh icepack from the freezer for the bad black eye she has.

Now that alone was odd enough… but then there were the two other people in the apartment as well, sitting on either side of Naruto.

To the whiskered blonde's left was a lovely middle-aged woman who could almost pass as Rumi's sister, with shoulder length pure white hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes, in a slightly tattered and messy white gown which seemed oddly familiar to the purplette. She appeared to have been crying recently due to her bloodshot puffy eyes and was halfheartedly eating some sushi whilst Naruto rubbed her back in a supporting manner.

Meanwhile, on his left was a teen girl about his age with straw blonde hair done up in two buns, wearing a slightly baggy school uniform. Oddly enough though, her arms and legs were bound in place by thin metallic wire along with a rather nasty road rash on the side of her face, leaving only her hands free to wiggle around at her waist.

Despite this however, said girl didn't seem to care at all, or rather looked blissfully content with a deep blush on her cheeks and lolled eyes as she… sucked on Naruto's thumb. No seriously, she was literally sucking on his thumb like a freaking toddler whilst trails of saliva and what looked suspiciously like blood slowly oozed down her lips.

"Hey Rumi, hey Midnight-san, how's it going?" Naruto asked once he saw the new arrivals, before gesturing towards the ladies on either side. "And before you ask, I do have an explanation for this."

…

"Wha-" *Wham* Midnight started to say something only to be cut off when Mirko suddenly smacked her right in the face with a surprise backhand, sending the adult rated heroine flying back into the hall.

"Start from the beginning." The rabbit heroine stated while flopping down on a nearby recliner, ignoring the stunned looks she was getting from everyone else in the room.

-Earlier that Day-

"Uhhg, I am so glad that's over with." Naruto groaned as he and Yu stepped out of a government building, the former rolling his wrist with an annoyed grimace whilst the latter rubbed her eye sleepily.

"You and me both," Yu muttered, yawning and stretching before sighing in relief as her joints popped audibly. "I swear these guys just love boring the hell out of people because they got it down to an art."

"No kidding-Ttebayo, but at least it's over with," The whiskered blonde said optimistically as he patted his pocket where his new Residence Visa was. It was only a temporary one which would expire in a few months, but by then he would hopefully have a permanent one approved, or something like that, he kinda zoned out at the end there. "So, are we heading back now?"

"Not quite, let's get something to eat first, I'm starving here," Yu said while rubbing her stomach as it growled softly in protest of its emptiness before grabbing Naruto's arm and walking along. "There's a nice little sushi joint just a few blocks from here, we can grab some to go."

Feeling more than a bit peckish himself, Naruto nodded in agreement and let the older blonde drag him along. "Sounds good to me."

Sure enough, after a few minutes of walking they arrived at the aforementioned sushi stand, a quaint little thing on the corner with a nice welcoming feel to it. Better yet, the place was pretty much empty at the time so the pair didn't have to wait long for to make their orders.

During that time, the two blondes idly chatted, tossing a few jokes back and forth about their first meeting and even a few funny stories of their pasts.

"And so, while everyone else was having their lunch, I snuck up on Kiba and nailed him with a balloon filled with catnip and tuna before letting loose a box full of cats I'd caught earlier. You should have seen it, the guy was scrambling all over the place for an hour trying to get away from them."

Speaking of which…

"Hehehehe, that must've been hilarious!" Yu exclaimed between fits of giggles as Naruto finished telling her of a prank he pulled on Kiba in revenge for when the dog boy spiked his instant ramen with hot sauce.

"Hell yeah it was, especially after he finally noticed that Akamaru wasn't helping him because I bribed him with a steak, or that his sis had showed up and was taking pictures of the whole thing," Naruto added with a smirk, getting the gigantism quirk user to double over in laughter. "Apparently she even put one up in their Living room but I've never seen it."

-Back in Konoha-

"Why!?" One Kiba Inuzuka demanded in horror as he stared at a slightly tattered picture of him as a child covered in green powder and chunks of tuna fish whilst dozens of cats clambered over him, some of which had gotten into his jacket and one on his head, proudly on display on the wall. "Of all the things that were salvaged why did this have to be one of them!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

-And Back-

"Heh, remind me never to get on your bad side." Yu said once she managed to settle down, wiping a tear from her eye while accepting a pair of wrapped boxes from the man at the counter.

"You should if you know what's good for you," Naruto stated in a mock serious tone and fixing his fellow blonde with a goofy glare before both of them started laughing again. "Speaking of bad sides though, we should really start heading back to the apartment before I get in trouble with the police again."

"Oh you worry too much," The busty blonde said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You'll be fine as long as I'm around, I am a Pro-Hero after all. Besides, we just stopped to get some lunch, how much trouble could you get into?"

As soon as those words left Yu's lips, all forms of humor suddenly vanished from Naruto's face as he stared at the woman with a complete deadpan that slightly unnerved her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" The whiskered blonde asked in a completely dull tone. "You just had to go and jinx us."

It took a moment, but the lightbulb finally clicked on in the Pro-hero's brain after she thought over what she said before laughing slightly nervously. "Don't be so dramatic Naruto, that's just a silly supersti-"

"Heads-up!" *Wham* A voice suddenly shouted out, cutting Yu off and getting both blondes to snap their attention to the side just in time for the gigantism quirk user's face to become intimately familiar with a soccer ball, knocking her right on her ass.

Catching the black and white ball as it bounced back into the air, Naruto idly tossed it back to the group of kids that were playing with it while staring down at the downed Heroine, his expression unchanged.

"You were saying?"

-Back to the Present-

"Pfffft! Hahahahahahahah!" Nemuri fell out of her chair clutching her gut, one of the wads of tissue popping out of her bruised nose as she kicked her legs in the air.

"Hehehehe!" She wasn't the alone in her amusement either as Rumi giggled uncontrollably while pounding her fist on the arm of her chair so hard it started to crack.

"Oh shove it will ya, it wasn't that funny." Yu grumbled while glaring at the two laughing women, only to be completely ignored.

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "After that I helped Yu over to a nearby park bench and…"

-A few minutes after the 'Soccer accident'-

"Ugh, great, this is gonna take forever to go away," Yu groaned while sinking onto the bench, pressing a plastic cup full of ice against her swollen eye, a bruise already starting to form around it. "This proves nothing by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that." The whiskered blonde retorted with an amused eyeroll before taking in the surrounding park. It wasn't very large, maybe two blocks at most, but made up for it with a lush variety of plants and trees.

Inhaling deeply, he couldn't help but smile wistfully and lean back on the bench with a sigh, earning a raised brow from his fellow blonde. "What's up with you? You sound like you got something on your mind."

"Nah… just feeling a bit homesick I guess." Naruto said with a shrug as his gaze drifted upwards.

"Ah right," Yu muttered while nodding in understanding, knowing all about the boy's literally otherworldly origins before adopting a curious expression. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your home like?"

"Honestly, it's in a bit of a mess right now," Naruto said bluntly, making the heroine blink in surprise and confusion until he continued. "A man named Nagato, a villain as you'd call him, attacked a few weeks ago and ended up wrecking the place pretty badly. Thankfully everyone made it out alright, but he literally leveled almost every part of the village."

"Damn, he must've been pretty tough." The black-eyed blonde said with a grimace from picturing a single guy demolishing a whole town single handedly.

"You have no idea." Was all the whiskered blonde said in response, subconsciously rubbing his hands where they had been impaled with chakra rods. Loathe as he did to admit it, but it had been a close fight, one that could have gone either way at the tiniest of slip-ups.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he still had to worry about the rest of the Akatsuki and their true leader Tobi possibly attacking again while he's stuck in another universe… dimension… whatever he was in.

A silence fell over the pair after that, with Yu unsure how to go past what was no doubt a very sore subject and Naruto just not feeling like talking anymore. So instead, the former began to awkwardly help herself to her sushi whilst the latter kept staring up at the sky with a thousand-yard stare.

However, after a minute or so and unnoticed by the heroine next to him, the whiskered blonde's eyes suddenly closed and he became utterly still, with not even the rising of his chest able to be seen. The reason for this was revealed a few moments later though as a familiar orange coloration formed around Naruto's eyes.

'_Man, I don't know if I'm ever gonna get used to this.'_ He thought as his sage mode enhanced senses picked up the literal thousands of people all around him. It simply astounded him how many different people could live all crammed up together in one place as he sieved through the tidal waves of different life energies.

This was something he had started doing every few hours after his second day staying with Rumi, partially to improve his focus so as to avoid being overwhelmed like he had when he first got here but mostly it was just something to do so he wouldn't die of absolute boredom.

That said though, he had made a few interesting discoveries about sage mode, such as how he could sort of 'feel' what kind of quirk someone had. For example, his roommate Rumi had a similar life signature to that of a rabbit while their neighbor a few rooms down, who had hair made of actual charcoal, had an earthen feel to him.

However, the most interesting thing he discovered was-

'_Hmph?!' _Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly before his head jerked to the side, his now golden toad-eyes focused onto a teen girl passing by one end of the park. She was a pretty if not a bit bland at first glance, with short brown hair and an eyepatch covering one eye and a simple green and white school uniform, appearing to simply be enjoying a casual walk.

Despite this though, the whiskered blonde's gaze never wavered as he tracked her progress, his eyes narrowing as his senses locked onto the TWO life signatures within the girl's body. One was the girl herself but the other was, he didn't know what it was but it wasn't there for a good reason if the pure unfiltered tidal wave of despair, fear, and desperation he felt from the former said anything.

Oh yeah, the other discovery he made was that he could sense emotions in sage mode, but generally only if he focused all of his attention really hard on a single individual. So the fact this girl caught his attention without him even trying was one hell of a red flag. Focusing on her more intently, Naruto's lips fell into a frown upon 'seeing' the way the foreign presence was encroaching the girl within herself and 'feeling' the malicious intent literally oozing from it.

"I need to go take a piss." He said bluntly while standing up, ignoring the grossed-out retort he got about "Not saying that kinda stuff while I'm eating." from his fellow blonde as he headed towards the public restrooms that were across the park. Once he rounded the corner though to where the doors would be, and thus out of sight, the whiskered blonde vanished in a static blur.

Kuin was having a pretty good day so far, her new host body had finally been overtaken completely, she had her cover stories all ready to go, and according to the labs the new strain of Trigger they'd been working on would be ready for testing soon. So all in all, there was nothing for her to complain abo-

*Swoosh*

"What the fuck?" The one-eyed teen couldn't help but ask aloud when she blinked and suddenly found herself no longer at the edge of the park she walked past each day to and from school. Instead she was in the middle of dank grimy back alley, pinned against cold brick by a pair of kunai in her jacket, while an unknown whisker faced toad eyed guy loomed over her.

"I don't know what the hell you are but you've got five seconds to get out of this girl's body or else." He stated while staring right into her eye with such intensity that it made her whole body lock up in terror.

'_What!? He knows!? How!?'_ Kuin thought in disbelief, shock flooding through her at being called out by some random nobody that neither she or her current host had ever met before. "L-look sir, c-clearly you've-"

"Three seconds." Naruto cut her attempt at bullshitting off as he raised his hand up, a soft blue glow starting to form around it which for some reason caused a huge amount of dread to flood through the one-eyed girl.

Starting to really panic, Kuin quickly tried to think of a way out of whatever was happening, before grinning sadistically as one idea popped out to her. "Fine, you got me, but what are you gonna do about it? If you try to force me out or turn me in, something dreadful could happen to this innocent little-"

"Times up." And just like that, her smugness was gone as this guy completely disregarded her bluff and moved his glowing hand towards the top of her head. As it got closer, that same feeling of dread kept growing and growing, an unending chill running down her spine and sweat pouring from her brow as her instincts told her that she needed to get away from whatever the hell that was, now.

*Squelch* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* Finally, just as the hand touched the top of her head and this sense of impending doom spiked a thousand fold, Kuin couldn't take it anymore. The patch covering her eye was shredded off in a burst of blood to reveal quite possibly the fattest and most ugly bee Naruto had ever seen being carried by a swarm of smaller ones.

The disgusting thing tried flee, but unfortunately only managed to get about a foot until Naruto held up his other hand to cut them off, which had been behind his back this whole time, and revealed a familiar ball of spiraling chakra in his grasp. Faster than the swarm could react, he shoved it right into the middle of the swarm before it quadrupled in size, engulfing every single one of the insects before they even had a change to react.

A few moments later he let the Rasengan and the KI laced chakra in his other hand fade, thus revealing the sickening pile of shredded chitinous pulp that used to be the bees as it fell to the ground with a 'splat'. With that taken care of though, the blonde still had one major problem to take care off as he swiftly freed the now unconscious and bleeding girl from the wall, catching her in his arms as she fell free.

'_Great, now how am I going to explain this to Yu?' _Naruto wondered while checking the girl's pulse to find it slow but steady, missing as her one good eye fluttered open for a few moments, before both vanished in a static blur. '_Screw it, I'll just wing it.'_

Exactly ten seconds later, everyone in a three block radius would find themselves flinching as a deafening cry of "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!?" rang out from the park.

-Present Time-

"So… let me see if I got this straight," Nemuri started as her brow rose into her hairline as she stared at Naruto with a mixture of disbelief and dumbfoundedness. "You went to the bathroom… and just found an unconscious young girl with one of her eyes gouged out?"

"Yep," The whiskered blonde said with a nod, having told the group the edited version of the story, because he doubted they'd like the whole 'Grabbing a girl off the streets and dragging her into an alley'. He may be an idiot but even he knew that would be considered a big no-no, no matter if it was for a good reason or not. "After making sure she was still breathing, I brought her to Yu and she called someone to take her to the hospital."

"Thankfully Ingenium was in the area from another job, so we didn't have to wait long for a pickup," Yu added. "He actually called me a few minutes before you guys got back to tell us she's been stabilized though they're keeping her under for the time being so her eye can heal a bit."

"…Okay then," Rumi muttered with a small nod before gesturing towards the still unknown woman and teen. "Then I'm guessing that after that is when you met… erm, sorry I never asked but what are your names?"

"My apologies as well, it seems I've forgotten my manner," The whitette beside Naruto said in a polite and soft almost whispery tone of voice while bowing lightly. "My name is Rei… Rei Sekisetsu*, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm Rumi Usagiyami." The bunny woman said while holding out her hand for a shake, which the now named Rei accepted albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Nemuri Kayama, the pleasure's all mine." Nemuri added in with a bow of her own.

"And this is Toga." Naruto said dully while pointing at the girl who was still happily suckling on his thumb.

"Hewo~!" Toga mumbled around the digit while waving at the pair.

"Anyway, back to where I was…"

-Que Rewinding affect-

"Thanks for coming so quickly Ingenium." Yu said to a man clad in modernistic looking knight armor as Naruto gingerly set the unconscious girl he was holding into the new guy's arms, some makeshift bandaging around her eye to staunch the bleeding.

"It's no problem whatsoever," Ingenium said in what sounded like a jovial tone, though it was a bit hard to tell since his helmet distorted his voice slightly. "You can always count on me when somebody needs help. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Not waiting for a response from the bruised blonde, the armored man zipped away at high speed, shrinking away into the distance and vanishing from view in just a few seconds.

"Well… that was a thing." Naruto stated bluntly while wiping the blood off his hands with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yes, yes it was," Yu agreed with a small nod before suddenly grabbing her fellow blonde's arm and dragging him away. "Let's get going before another 'thing' happens."

"Good idea."

As the pair was leaving though, neither noticed as a nearby conveinetly placed bush started to shake a bit before some leaves moved aside to reveal a pair of bright yellow eyes that were trained solely on Naruto, or more specifically the hard to see red stain on his shirt.

"Hehehe… he looks like a real cutie."

-About Five Minutes Later-

"I SWEAR! I SEE A HERO TAKE EVEN ONE STEP CLOSER AND THIS LADY GETS IT!"

""…You have got to be kidding me."" Naruto and Yu said in sync as they found themselves standing behind a police line along with several dozen civilians as they watched an ongoing hostage situation.

It seemed a trio of generic looking goons in ski masks had decided to rob a mini-mart, only to find their escape being cut off by the Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods and Death Arms, so they holed up in the store along with any unlucky patrons. As if that wasn't bad enough though, it just so happened that said mini-mart just so happened to be smack dab in the path Yu and Naruto needed to go through in order to get back to Rumi's apartment.

The apparent leader of these goons, which we'll now dub Goon#1, stood by the open doorway with one such patron, a woman with pure white hair and messy dress, yelling at the top of his lungs whilst a gun barrel poked out the middle of his palm against the hostage's chin. Meanwhile, Goon#2 and Goon#3 could be seen taking cover behind the checkout counter, the former having his hands turned into shotgun barrels aimed at the windows and the latter had pistol barrels for fingers trained on a trio of teen boys cowering in a corner.

"I blame you." Naruto told Yu bluntly as they were forced to wait while the two heroes and the police tried to resolve the situation, and based on how it was going so far-

"You are surrounded! There is nowhere to go! Just turn yourselves in and we can sort this all out peacefully!"

"How about you go fuck yourself instead!"

…It was probably gonna take a while.

"Oh come on, there is no way this is my fault." The gigantism-quirk heroine said with an annoyed huff while crossing her arms, giving her fellow blonde the stink eye as he adjusted his grip on the confused whitette in his arms before turning back to the scene.

…

'_Wait, what?!'_ Snapping her gaze back towards Naruto, Yu's eyes widened as she saw that sure enough, the hostage Goon#1 had been threatening was being held in a bridal carry by the whiskered blonde, a baffled expression on her face as she looked around in confusion. Not only that, but the three boys that had been in the store as well were now a couple feet to their left now, looking equally confused.

"What the fuck!?" "How in the hell!?" "Hey! What's the deal!?" And for the cherry on top, all three of the would-be robbers were suddenly tied up together in a tight bundle by a thin metallic wire at the entrance of the mini-mart.

"Whoa…" "What the heck?" "So fast!" "Did you see that?" "See what? I blinked and it was over." "What just happened?" "You think it was All Might?" "All Might?! Where?!" "I did see something yellow for a second, I think." "Where is he then?" Similar comments and whispers broke out all through the crowd as everyone tried to figure out what just happened, especially the heroes and police as they awkwardly arrested the bound men.

"Hey, are you alright?" The only exception to this was Naruto, who's attention at the moment was the woman in his arm as he gently set her back down on her own two feet, which was a bit tricky since the crowd decided to start dispersing now that the action was over.

"Huh?" The whitette mumbled, her voice quiet and soft, as she looked at her rescuer before the question finally registered in her mind. "Oh, yes, I… I'm a-alright."

"Great, then would you mind letting me go then?" The whiskered blonde asked, gesturing downwards where the woman's hand had reflexively clenched onto his shirt for support.

"Ah, s-sorry." She stuttered sheepishly quickly releasing her grip and backing away, only to end up tripping on a piece of rubbish on the ground and almost falling onto her rear until Naruto caught her arm.

"Whoa there, that was close," He said while pulling her back up, placing a hand on her back for added support as he help her regain her bearings. However, in doing so, the boy got a good close up look at the whitette's face, thus seeing the light redness that showed she'd been crying recently along with the depression and regret within her gaze. "Are you sure you're-"

"Excuse me," A gruff and serious voice cut Naruto off, getting the pair to turn and see Death Arms standing before them with a bored and slightly annoyed look, arms crossed and everything. "If you two are done flirting, I need to ask you both some questions."

"O-Oi! We're not flirting!" Naruto exclaimed, putting some distance between himself and the woman as his face turned a bright red almost instantly while she simply blushed lightly with an embarrassed cough. Meanwhile, a few feet away, Yu was snickering to herself as she watched this go down, idly waving to a confused Kamui as he passed.

"Sure you weren't," The muscular hero said with an eyeroll, obviously not believing the whiskered blonde but not pushing further. "Let's just cut to the chase, I need your names and quirks."

"Uh right, sure, Naruto Uzumaki, Energy Manipulation." The blonde said, holding up a hand as a small marble-sized Rasengan formed for a few seconds.

"Rei To-Sekisetsu, C-Cryomancy." The now named Rei said quietly, stumbling on her words briefly while doing the same as the blonde only her hand released a small cloud of cold mist that quickly evaporated.

Nodding, the hero turned his sole attention towards the ice user, his stern gaze gaining some genuine concern as he looked her over. "Are you injured in any way Ma'am?"

"N-no sir, just a bit shaken."

"Hmm, good, thank you for your time, you'll be notified if you are needed for further testimony." Death Arms stated before walking off, not-so-quietly grumbling under his breath about 'Public displays of affection' and 'Time and place for things', getting the pair to burst into blushes again.

-Que Fast Forward-

""Bwahahahaha"" Nemuri and Rumi had to lean on each-other for support as they laughed uncontrollably while poor Naruto and Rei flushed in embarrassment, the former glowering at the laughing duo while the latter covered her rapidly reddening face with her hands.

Even Yu was laughing, albeit not nearly as hard, just quietly giggling into her hand with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." The otherworldly blonde muttered dully, tapping the side of his chair in mild annoyance as he waited for the duo to calm back down.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy pants," Nemuri said once she managed to get herself under control, mostly. "Besides, I'd say ol Smokey was on to something given the current situation, wouldn't you?"

However, instead of the reaction the R-rated heroine was expecting, Naruto simply tilted with a raised brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously dude?" Rumi asked incredulously at the blonde's obliviousness, which only grew when the blonde just kept staring at them in confusion. "You said you weren't flirting with her, but then ended up bringing her home with you. Do the math."

"For the last time, we weren't flirting!" Naruto exclaimed, a vein bulging on his forehead and his face turning deep scarlet as it finally clicked in his head. "And that's not why I brought Rei-san here! She had nowhere else to go and I couldn't just let her sleep in the street."

"…Excuse me?" Nemuri asked while Rumi simply raised a brow.

"If I may, you know of the attack at Kaifuku Medical yesterday?" Rei asked, getting a pair of nods as the attention of the room to shift to her. "I was a patient their psyche ward, but during the attack I and many others were forced to flee to safety."

"Ah, that's why that dress looks familiar," The purplette muttered as the metaphoric lightbulb went off in her head. The gown was a standard long-term residence outfit for hospital patients, made to be comfortable and functional unlike the basic single use ones that left your back exposed. "So you just want to enjoy your freedom a bit?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, I honestly tried to return right away once the villain was taken care of," The cryomancy quirk user stated with a shake of her head. "Unfortunately the hospital's computers were destroyed during the attack and they couldn't find any hard copies of my files*."

"I see." Nemuri said, a bit dubious still yet not seeing any signs of deceit from the whitette.

"She's telling the truth, I tried calling it in when she told us," Yu added as a small frown marred her lips. "They said their trying to get it sorted out but until then there's nothing they can do for her."

"Yeah, and that was about the time we ran into bloodthirsty here." Naruto added while pointing towards Toga, who finally let go of his thumb with a happy burb, revealing the small bleeding gash on the end of the digit and several bite marks.

"Ahhhh… *hic* that was nice," She said with a grin while snuggling up against the whiskered blonde's side. "Thaaaanks Naru-chan, you are the bestiest bestie ever."

'_Is… is she drunk?'_ Nemuri, Rei, Yu, Naruto, and Rumi unknowingly thought at the same time as they watched the giggling and hiccupping girl, which combined with her deep blush and dazedly giddy expression made her look completely hammered.

"If you say so," The whiskered blonde said unsurely while patting the top of the girl's head before turning his attention back to Nemuri and Rumi, who were staring at him intently. "So yeah…"

-Que Rewind, Fifteen Minutes after Hostage Incident-

"Alright… uh-huh… seriously? There has to be… but… alright … yes, thank you… you as well," Yu sighed in frustration as she hung up her cell phone, rubbing the side of her head in a vain attempt to stave off her coming headache. "Well that was a waste of five minutes of my life."

"I told you it wouldn't do any good but thank you for trying Takeyama-san." Rei said with a small bow which the gigantism quirk user waved off. They along with a certain whiskered blonde could be found walking along down a wide back alley that cut straight towards their current destination.

"It was the least I could do, and just call me Yu."

"Of course Yu-san."

The whitette had just finished telling the pair of blondes about her situation after Naruto had asked why she was walking around barefoot and dirty clothes, prompting Yu to try and help. Sadly though, this was just one of those situations where all they could do was wait and see how it all turned out.

"Well it was worth a shot at least, better to have tried and failed than never try at all," Naruto chipped in with his arms crossed behind his head. "And don't worry Rei, like I said you can stay with me and Rumi until we can get everything all sorted out."

"Which I am grateful for Naruto-san, but I really wouldn't want to impose." Rei said softly as she turned away, before giving a quiet 'Eeep' when Naruto patted her back with a supportive grin.

"It's really no problem at all, besides what kind of…"

Rei blinked in confusion when Naruto suddenly trailed off, his grin slipping away into a frown as his gaze flickered around the area.

"Naruto-sAH!" The whitette started to ask, only to end up yelping in surprise when the whiskered blonde shoved her towards Yu right as a slender hand holding a knife zipped by his face, slicing open his cheek.

"Hi there!" The owner of said hand, a smiling blonde girl with her hair done up in buns and a perpetual blush on her face, said in a cheery tone while swiping her blade at Naruto again, making him hop back to avoid getting cut again. "I'm Toga! Let's be friends!"

…

"…I don't know how to reply to that." Naruto stated honestly, a question mark blinking above his head at his attacker's random statement, but that didn't stop him from avoiding the stab aimed for his gut or smacking Toga's hand away, knocking her blade out of her grasp and flying away in the process.

"Whoopsie, looks like I got butterfingers," The blushing blonde said sheepishly before flicking her wrists and allowing two more knives previously hidden up her sleeves to slide into her grasp. "Good thing I carry spares!"

Charging again, Toga feinted another stab to the gut, and quickly slid to his right when he tried to block, slashing at his exposed elbow-

*Smack* "Owchie!" Only for the whiskered teen to immediately smack her hand away again, once more launching her weapon off into the distance. "Hey! That's no way to treat a pretty girl mister!"

"Says the one trying to stab me with a knife," Naruto retorted while grabbing her other hand when she tried to do just that and giving it a sharp twist, forcing her to drop her remaining weapon. "Why are you even attacking me anyway?"

Instead of answering, the blushing blonde suddenly moved in closer and grabbed his other hand with her free one, and with an impressive display of dexterity flipped herself onto his shoulders.

"Hehe, this is fun, I've always wanted to ride a cute boy," Toga said giddily as she locked her legs around Naruto's neck, squeezing tightly as she wiggled into a comfortable spot. "Oh yeah, we're gonna be super besties."

"…Okay seriously, why are we fighting? Are you planning to kill me? Rape me? Rape and kill me? I honestly can't tell." Naruto said as he glanced up at the odd girl, barely even affected by her attempted stranglehold thanks to chakra boosting his neck while thinking of a way around their current stalemate.

'_He is way too calm about this.'_ Yu thought from the sidelines as she stood in front of Rei protectively, the whitette being one of the two reasons she hadn't charged in to help her fellow blonde. The other was the fact that aside from looking a bit annoyed and embarrassed, Naruto seemed utterly unphased by this random girl running up out of nowhere and trying to stab him.

"Hehehe, somebody's got some naughty thoughts~, but that's not what I want at all," Toga said in a teasing tone while leaning in close to the whiskered blonde's bleeding cheek and dragging her tongue across it with a shivering moan. "Now this, this is what I want. Such a wonderful taste. I need to have more of this beautiful blood."

"Great, so you're one of those types," Naruto muttered in the driest tone possible, his expression shifting to a solid deadpan as the blushing blonde kept licking his cut before sighing in tired aggravation. "Oh fuck this."

"HuWHAA-" *Thump* In a swift move that caught Toga by surprise, her 'captive' almost effortlessly wrenched her off his shoulders and slammed her into the ground, knocking the wind out of her and scraping up the side of her face on the rough asphalt. Then, while kneeling on her gut to keep her down, Naruto bit into his thumb hard enough to cause it to start bleeding and popped it into the dazed girl's mouth, making her blink in surprise.

She wasn't the only one either as both Rei and Yu stared with dumbfounded looks at the whiskered blonde's actions.

After a few seconds though, Toga's blush rapidly darkened as her lips curled upwards into a large and no small bit creepy smile as she started suckling, not even caring as Naruto wrapped her up in ninja wire.

"I am so done with today." He muttered once he was done before stomping off towards home, literally dragging the tied-up girl along with his thumb as a still stunned Rei and Yu followed after them.

-Present-

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished his tale with a sigh, idly patting a now napping Toga's head as she kept affectionally snuggling with his side.

"So that girl tried to stab you repeatedly, and instead of taking her to the police after beating her you brought her into my home?" Rumi asked incredulously, her brow started to twitch rapidly as she spoke.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Aside from all the rest of the bullshit that's happened so far today?" Naruto asked back, getting a pair of nods from the rabbit woman and Nemuri. "She's an addict, I've seen enough in the red-light district back home to see the signs, she didn't attack me for fun but in desperation to get her next 'fix'. I'm guessing it has something to do with her twerk thing."

"It's quirk… but yeah, it's possible." Nemuri said while glancing at Toga's sleeping form. Since the rise of quirks, many people have had to struggle with strange addictions as a side affect of their own powers. A good example would be one of her own sidekicks with a fire breathing quirk who had the near constant urge to drink flammable liquids like lighter fluid.

"Wouldn't be the first one I've dealt with," Rumi added with a nod, thinking back to the dozen or so villains she'd beaten who'd just been victims of their own quirks. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact she needs to be turned in. If this is a case of Quirk Induced Insanity then she'll be taken to rehab or a psyche ward."

"Yeah because those have proven to be so reliable," The whiskered blonde retorted while jabbing a thumb at Rei, making both heroines wince slightly while said whitette scratched her cheek sheepishly. Meanwhile, with his point made and story finished, Naruto gently pushed Toga off and stood up, stretching his arms out wide as his joints popped. "Look, it's been a really long day and I'm tired as hell. Why don't we call it a night and finish talking about this in the morning? Okay? Great. Night."

Not even pretending to wait for a response, he walked out of the room towards the bedrooms… before popping back in for a second and pointing at Toga. "She had better still be there in the morning or I'm kicking all your asses, well except for you Rei."

With his absence followed a long awkward silence fell over the three heroines, former mental patient, and still sleeping blood addict.

"God, can this day get any weir-" *Wham* "AGH!" Hmm, seems Nemuri hadn't learned her lesson yet.

-End Chapter-

Kaifuku: Recovery

Sekisetsu: Fallen Snow/Snow Cover: Since the show hasn't revealed what Rei's maiden name is, I picked this one for the time being. And given how obsessed with being number one he is, Endeavor would likely list her under her maiden name to avoid anyone connecting the two together.

Energy Manipulation: If anyone has a better 'quirk name' for Naruto's abilities, feel free to leave it in the reviews

Rei's Missing Paperwork: Again, given Endeavour's strong desire to become number one, it's likely he took several measures to ensure nobody could trace Rei to him since having a mental ill wife who would had blatant signs of physical and phycological abuse would majorly kill his Career. So, to prevent this, he likely committed her 'under the radar' as it were. Simply put, he made sure there was no paper trail connecting her to him and minimal digital presence, which unfortunately means that once the computers were destroyed there was no proof Rei was even a patient at all.

Toga: Going over her backstory and actions fully, I honestly feel sad for Toga as she seems less like a psychopath and more like a drug addict who doesn't even understand her own addiction. I'm especially pissed with her parents, who instead of helping her when it started, instead went with the whole 'ignore it until it goes away' mindset and forced her to bottle up the issues until she broke.

Thanks for reading, happy new year, and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't hate or flaming.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter 5-

-Last Time-

_Not even pretending to wait for a response, he walked out of the room towards the bedrooms… before popping back in for a second and pointing at Toga. "She had better still be there in the morning or I'm kicking all your asses, well except for you Rei."_

_With his absence followed a long awkward silence fell over the three heroines, former mental patient, and still sleeping blood addict._

_"God, can this day get any weir-" *Wham* "AGH!" Hmm, seems Nemuri hadn't learned her lesson yet._

-And Now-

If there was one word to describe how Toga felt when she woke up today, it would be weird. Not weird in a bad sort of way, but definitely not a good way either, it was just straight up weird and she didn't know why.

Maybe it was the fact she woke up to find herself laying on a nice cozy couch, inside an equally cozy yet unfamiliar apartment, while firmly tied up with not-so-cozy metallic wire. Certainly not one of the best situations to wake up in for sure, but a quick trip through memory lane was enough to alleviate any worry or panic the blonde teen might have felt yet the weird feeling remained.

The next oddity to get her attention was the chilly and slightly ticklish sensation on her chest, right below her neck and just above her breasts. Curious, Toga craned her neck as much as she could to find that the top of her shirt had been opened just enough to expose her collarbone. And sitting in the dead center of it was a tribal looking spiral tattoo about the size of a Yen coin.

Interesting, and just a wee bit concerning, yet something told the girl that that still wasn't the source for her feeling of weirdness.

'_Hmm, meh, must be nothing then.'_ Toga thought dismissively as she sat up, which wasn't the easiest task given her current predicament, but she managed.

"O-oh, you're awake, good morning," In doing so though, the bun-haired blonde ended up being spotted by the only other person in the room at the moment, Rei. The whitette was over in the kitchenette, setting up a rice cooker as she smiled nervously at the bound teen. "I hope I-I didn't disturb you or anything, I was just making some breakfast."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even notice you until just now honestly," Toga said casually with a shrug, before licking her lips as her stomach grumbled. "Mmm, speaking of breakfast though, mind making me some as well while you're at it? I'd do it myself but as you can see my hands are a bit tied up at the moment."

"Um sure, how do you like your rice?" Rei asked as she calmed down just a tiny bit while moving over to the cupboard to get some more ingredients.

"Sweet with lime slices," The tied-up blonde said politely, smiling brightly as her mouth started to water a bit. "Oh, and a glass of milk please."

"Well, at least you've got manners," Another female voice stated, making Toga snap her gaze towards the hallway to see Naruto and Mirko standing side by side, both dressed in plain loose sweatshirts and sweatpants as pajamas. Seeing that she had the girl's attention, the rabbit heroine waved lazily as she walked over to the fridge and helped herself to some celery. "Morning miss Stab-happy, sleep well did we?"

"In fact I did, thanks for asking bunny-chan," Toga said happily while either missing or ignoring the dry look she got from the whitette as she immediately focused back on Naruto with a bright fanged smile when he sat down next to her, all but flopping against his side as she snuggled up to him. "And good morning to you bestie!"

"Morning," The whiskered boy muttered, an unsure and confused expression on his face at his fellow blonde's affectionate actions. "You know, shouldn't be a bit more upset at me or something with the whole beating and tying you up thing?"

"Probably, but you also gave me a lot of tasty blood and been super nice so we're cool," Toga said as she continued to cuddle, before yelping when she ended up tipping over and falling onto Naruto's lap. "Though if it's not too much to ask, could you please untie me already? It'd be nice to be able to move my arms again and this stuff is really starting to dig in."

"Only if you promise not to try and stab me or anyone else," Naruto stated, ignoring the looks of shocked disbelief he got from Rei and Rumi. "If you want more blood just ask me for some, it would be a lot less of a hassle and I got plenty to spare."

"Naruto, you cannot be-"

"Okie-dokie, I promise!" Toga cut Rumi off excitedly, her cheeks darkening and a bit of drool oozing from her lips at the thought of getting blood whenever she wanted, before redoubling her snuggling. "You really are the bestiest best friend Naru-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, just calm down and hold still a sec," The whiskered blonde said as he quickly pulled the girl off of him and started fiddling with the wires, barely fighting down a blush from having an admittedly pretty girl brushing herself waaay to close to certain places. "And there, all done."

With a light snapping sound, the blushing blonde's bindings went slack and fell to the ground, allowing her to stretch her arms out with a relieved sigh as her joints popped loudly. "Ahh sweet freedom, how I missed thee."

"You are now officially insane to me, you know that right?" Rumi asked Naruto rhetorically as they both watched Toga hop to her feet and start stretching more thoroughly, showing off her impressive flexibility in the process.

"Relax Rumi, do you really think I'd just let somebody who tried to stab me repeatedly loose without a few precautions?" Naruto asked back before tapping his collarbone. "I put that seal on her for a reason, she tries anything and she'll be down faster than you can say 'Told you so'."

"Ah, so it isn't a tattoo?" Toga asked while glancing at the marking on her chest, having heard everything Naruto just said, before pouting in disappointment. "Aw man, and here I was thinking my bestie got me a super cool tramp stamp as a sign of our friendship."

"Okay first off, that's the entirely wrong place for a tramp stamp," Rumi pointed out dully with an exasperated expression. "And secondly, that's the part your upset about? Seriously?"

When she got no other response aside from a non-committal shrug, the rabbit woman palmed her face as she walked back towards her room in frustration. Barely a minute later she reemerged in her regular street clothes and headed straight for the front door. "I'm out, you two have fun being crazy, I'm going to work before any more of my braincells die from sheer stupidity."

"Bye Bunny-chan~!" Toga called out playfully right as the door slammed shut.

…

"U-um, is now a bad time to mention that b-breakfast is done?" Rei asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had formed while nervously setting said breakfast down on the coffee table, her eyes constantly flickering towards Toga as she hid slightly behind Naruto.

"Oh, sweet!" Apparently oblivious to the older woman's blatant nervousness, Toga was quick to scoop up her plate and dug right in. "Thanks for the food!"

Naruto on the other hand was quick to pick up on the whitette's distress, mostly because he was the one she was clinging to like a scared cat on the ceiling.

"Relax Rei-chan, you're more wound up than a toddler on coffee." He said while rubbing Rei's back soothingly.

"Well pardon me if I'm not exactly comfortable about b-being around the person who tried to stab you with a smile on her face," She muttered nervously as she curled behind him just a bit further. "Are you sure that seal thing you were talking about works."

"One hundred percent, I even tested it on a clone just to be safe," Naruto stated confidently, getting Rei to visible relax and stand up a bit straighter. "And besides, even if she tried something, she'd have to get through me first-Ttebayo."

"Alright then, i-if you say so." This seemed to finally mollify the whitette, mostly at least, as she remembered how easily he'd handled the blood-thirsty teen before.

"Great, now come on, I'm starving and that food smells delicious." The whiskered blonde said while retaking his seat on the couch with the ice user in tow. Getting their own meals, the pair ate at their own pace, IE Naruto slurping it down quickly while Rei was sedated and sophisticated with each mouthful.

Silence once more settled over the room as the three enjoyed their meals, only broken by the clicking of utensils and eventually the droning of the TV when Naruto noticed the remote next to him.

"Sooooo… are you two a thing?"

"PFFFFFFFFT!" "GLRK!"

At least, that was the case until Toga suddenly asked that question out of the blue, causing both Rei and Naruto to spit-take and choke on their food respectively.

"N-no, why *cough* does everyone k-keep *cough* asking that?" Naruto rasped out as he struggled to catch his breath after dislodging the rice clogging his throat.

"Well let's see, you're living together, she's constantly clinging to your side, you keep whispering things in her ear that make her happy, you keep rubbing her back to make her feel better," Toga listed off with a growing teasing smirk whilst the other-worldly teen and Ice user quickly turned bright red. "Oh, and let's not forget you've been snuggling together for the last fifteen minutes."

At that, the aforementioned pair's eyes widened as they turned towards each-other as they finally realized that they were in fact literally shoulder to shoulder, with their now bright red faces barely a few inches apart.

"Sorry!" "EEEP!" In almost perfect sync, Naruto and Rei sprang apart, the whiskered blonde tripping on the coffee table and falling onto his ass on the floor whilst the whitette bolted to the other side of the room with an embarrassed shriek.

"Huh, so would that be a no?" Toga asked Naruto 'innocently' as she watched her fellow blonde pick himself up off the floor, giggling at the annoyed glare he shot her while nursing a tiny gash on his forehead before turning away when the phone started ringing. '_Oooh, he got bloody, bonus!'_

Just the side of that gorgeous red liquid dribbling down the side of his forehead was enough to make her feel… nothing?

'_Wha… what's going on?' _Toga wondered to herself as she kept watching the whiskered blonde, confusion flooding through her entire body at the complete and utter lack of reaction she was feeling. Just the sight of blood in general had always been enough to get her feeling a little hot under the collar and her mouth-watering, but it was always on a whole other level when it was someone she was 'friends' with.

And then there was Naruto, who's blood tasted practically so divine her mouth watered at the mere thought of it, and given her way WAY more than almost every other 'friend' she'd had combined with more to spare.

So why?

Why wasn't she feeling that same driving desire she'd always felt? Why was her body not warming up with that euphoric fire of desire? Why couldn't she feel her heart starting to race and flutter like it always did? Why were her thoughts not growing hazy with those delightful delicious visions of blood, blood, and more blood?

To be fair, she did feel a bit excited and she couldn't help but lick her lips as Naruto wiped the blood away to reveal unmarred skin as he answered the phone. Yet it felt so much weaker… muted maybe, it was like comparing the difference between a pebble to a boulder, both were technically the same thing yet completely different.

So caught up in her thoughts, Toga became so oblivious to the world around her that she never noticed Naruto standing right in front of her until he flicked her right in the middle of her forehead. "Ouchie! Why'd you do that meanie?"

"I was checking if anyone was still home," The whiskered blonde said jokingly while playfully tapping the top of her head until she swatted his hand away, before his expression suddenly turned serious. "But seriously, you've been totally zoned out for the last five minutes. Something wrong Toga?"

"No… yes… maybe… I don't think so," Toga muttered unsurely as she rubbed her head, her normal cheery demeanor replaced with confused uncertainty. Eventually though, she settled for the best way she could think of at the moment to describe it. "I feel weird."

"Uuuh, okay, weird how?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, only for Toga to shrug.

"I don't know, just really weird."

"Can you be any more specific than that?"

"Nope."

"You're doing this intentionally to annoy me, aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"Alright, I give up," The whiskered blonde sighed tiredly while throwing his arms in the air before grabbing his fellow blonde's arm and pulling her to her feet. "Come on, we both need to get ready."

"Ready?" Toga parroted with a tilted head. "Ready for what?"

"Check-ups, that call was Nemuri-chan, she's apparently set us both up with doctor appointments and is on her way to take us there," Naruto said, making his fellow blonde blink in surprise. "Yeah, surprised me too. Now come on, Rumi left some clean clothes out for you and you really, REALLY need a bath."

"Hey! Are you saying I stink?" Toga demanded with an offended huff.

"Yes I am, because you do."

"How dare you, I do not *sniff* oh god I freaking reek!" Toga start to deny as she took a quick whiff of her shoulder, only to end up gagging with a green face as the musk of sweat, stale blood, and god only knows what else suddenly flooded her nostrils.

"Told you so," Naruto said dryly before both blonde's vanished into Rumi's room, leaving Rei all by her lonesome in the living room. Still blushing heavily, the whitette took several long slow breaths as she slowly managed to regain her composure after quite possible one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. "_Alright, the bathroom's over there and there are the clothes that… Why the hell are you undressing!?"_

_ "Well duh, I can't take a bath in my clothes silly."_

_ "That's not what I meant!"_

_ "I know~."_

…Scratch that, now it was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

-Half an Hour Later –

"Hahahaha! You seriously did that?!"

"Yep!"

Naruto's brow twitched rapidly in annoyance as he and Toga sat in the back seat of a sleek black car that was driven by Nemuri, his face bright red and steam rising from the top of his head as the vampiric-like blonde beside him finished telling the laughing R-rated heroine about the morning events.

"You should have seen it, he was like 'What are you doing!?' and 'Cover up already!?' while he was totally enjoying the view," Toga said with a teasing giggle while resting her head on her fellow blonde's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Naru-chan?"

"I swear, I am going to get you back for that-Ttebayo." Naruto grumbled sourly as he somehow did the impossible and blushed even harder, which made the two woman laugh even harder.

"Hehehe… man, that has to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard," Nemuri said after a few moments once she managed to get her laughter under control. "Shame I missed all the fun though."

"Well there's always next time, right?" The blood-thirsty blonde suggested with a mischievous smirk that the sultry heroine shared.

"I like the way you think young lady."

'_Whelp, I'm doomed,'_ Naruto thought in despair, already able to see the diabolical plots forming in the teasing duo's heads. Fearing for his sanity, the whiskered blonde was quick to think up of anything to change the subject. "So, what exactly is this whole check-up thing really about? I doubt it's as simple as you made it sound over the phone."

"Hmph, feeling a bit paranoid, are we?" Nemuri asked rhetorically as she glanced at the boy through her rear-view mirror. "You should relax kid, we're just following standard procedure. Making sure you're healthy, up to date on your vaccinations, and don't have any unwelcome surprises that could cause some trouble later."

"Alright, and what about her?" Naruto asked while jabbing a thumb towards Toga.

"Full psych evaluation and quirk examination." The purplette stated, making the whiskered teen nod in understanding yet getting the blushing blonde beside him to perk up in interest.

"So I'm gonna have some docs try poking around in my head huh? That's gonna be fun," She said, her voice an odd mixture of her normal chipperness and sarcasm. "And I'm guessing I don't get a say in this, do I?"

"Oh you have a choice, Toga Himiko," The heroine said with a shake of her head as she fixed the bubbly blonde with a menacing stare that froze her in place. "You can either take the evaluation to see if your 'bestest bestie' is right and you get professional help, or you can refuse and I can finally throw you into a nice little jail cell for multiple counts of assault, four murders, and thirteen attempted murders."

"Ah… well when you put it like that, I guess the choice is obvious." Toga muttered as she gulped nervously and her face paled, all traces of humor vanishing as the reality of the situation she was in finally came crashing down on her.

"That's it is," Nemuri agreed, her expression relaxing as she turned her attention back to the road. "Besides, we also got to make sure you didn't catch anything icky bugs during your… misadventures, or if you gave any to Naruto for that matter."

""What?"" Both blondes asked in sync, question marks seemingly blinking above their heads.

"You'll see," Was all the purplette said before the car came to a sudden stop. "Would you look at that, we're here."

Popping her door open, Nemuri was already out of the car before either of the blondes even realized what was happening, leaving them to quickly scramble out after her. Once they were though, both teens paused as they found themselves in a private parking lot just outside a huge mostly glass building that was shaped like an H.

"Sheesh, talk about shiny," Naruto said, shading his eyes a bit as the sunlight reflected off the building towards them. "Whoever owns this place must spend a fortune on glass cleaner."

"No kidding," Toga agreed, both nervousness and excitement in her voice as she quickly took in everything she could. "Are we where I think we are?"

"Yep, welcome to UA, the most renown hero school of all Japan," Nemuri said as she gestured to the large building proudly, before marching off towards a much smaller building in the opposite direction. "Now come on you two, we have an appointment to keep and trust me when I say you do not want to be late for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, if the doctor here is anything like Baa-chan…" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence as a shiver ran down and he hurried along after the purplette, Toga skipping along beside him. If there was one thing that Tsunade had definitely pounded into his head over time, it was you do not get on the bad side of the people who were gonna be sticking you with needles.

It did not end well, at all.

-Meanwhile-

*Beep* … *Beep* … *Beep*

A familiar one-eyed girl could be found laying on a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully with one side of her face mostly covered in bandages and an IV attached to her arm.

She wasn't alone either, as sitting next to her bed was a large burly man with salt-and-pepper hair, his face starting to wrinkle with age and a single long scar stretching across his face from the bridge of his nose to his right cheek. Yet despite his imposing appearance, the man look anything but threatening as he hunched over the bed, his expression a mixture of disbelief and pure relief as he gently clasped the sleeping teen's hand.

And lastly, standing by the door was Aizawa, looking scruffy and tired as he always did while he sipped at a juice packet, and Naomasa, a manilla folder in the detective's hand that had 'Tamao Oguro' written on the tab.

"I… I almost can't believe it," The burly man muttered, tears falling from his eyes as he bowed his head "After all these years, so many dead ends and wild goose chases, and I only have my baby girl back because they left you for dead. I'm so sorry Tamao, I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault. If only I'd listened to you, none of this would have happened."

"We have our best tracking heroes and officers scouring the park she was found at," Naomasa said, tucking the file away into his coat while patting the crying man's shoulder supportingly. "If there's anything there that can tell us what happened we'll find it Iwao, I promise."

Not getting any response from the now named Iwao as he kept apologizing over and over to his daughter's sleeping form, the detective sighed before heading back out the door with Aizawa following after him.

"You are getting too emotionally invested Naomasa," The scruffy man said once the door clicked shut behind them. "You shouldn't make promises you know you can't keep, this case has already hit a dead end."

"It's only been a day Aizawa, something could still turn up," Naomasa retorted as he turned towards the underground hero with a raised brow. "Aren't you the one who's going on about being logical? Because it sounds like you're being pretty presumptuous to me."

"I am being logical," Aizawa stated dryly, staring the detective dead in the eye. "And logically speaking, the only evidence we have right now is a girl who's been missing for five years, wasp venom in her blood stream, a pile of dead wasps two blocks away that look like they've been through a blender, and a single eye witness who's most likely lying about how he found her."

"Oh, what makes you so say that?" The detective asked, his brow rising slightly higher.

"Because, I highly doubt someone put in the effort to keep a girl looking like she's still fifteen for nearly five years just to stab her eye out and ditch her in some random park where anyone could find her." The tired hero said, getting Naomasa to frown but nod reluctantly in agreement.

"Fair point, but what of the girl herself? Once she wakes up her testimony could prove invaluable to discovering what happened." The living lie-detector pointed out.

"After years in captivity and suffering severe head trauma recently?" Aizawa asked dull, getting Naomasa to grimace while he puleld out a fresh juice pouch from… somewhere and started to walk away. "Yeah, excuse me if I don't hold my breath in anticipation."

-End Chapter-

AN: First off, sorry about the confusion last chapter when I had Tamao shown, I didn't realize how big a loop that would throw people since I thought I'd been pretty clear this is during the MHA timeline, currently just a few months before Izuku and Co take the entrance exam for UA to be exact. As for why she is there, and what that's all about… I can't say because spoilers, but feel free to guess. Secondly, Toga's literal bloodthirst, I'm sure most of you have figured out what's going on with her and why she's acting a bit out of character but for those who haven't it shall be explained next chapter. Lastly, why isn't Toga being thrown right into jail, because… anime logic? Yeah, I can't bullshit my way outa that one. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Just Dropping In

-Chapter 6-

-Last Time-

_If there was one thing that Tsunade had definitely pounded into his head over time, it was you do not get on the bad side of the people who were gonna be sticking you with needles._

_It did not end well, at all._

…

_"After years in captivity and suffering severe head trauma recently?" Aizawa asked dull, getting Naomasa to grimace while he puleld out a fresh juice pouch from… somewhere and started to walk away. "Yeah, excuse me if I don't hold my breath in anticipation."_

-And Now, Half an Hour Later-

Within a modest little doctor's office, Naruto and Toga could be found sitting on plain metal stools, both looking more than a little bit bored as the former balanced a tower of kunai on his finger and the latter kicked her legs around.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Nemuri was idly flipping through a magazine about various hero conspiracies, giggling occasionally as she found particularly funny or ridiculous articles like how some people were so certain Endeavour covered his face in flames was to hide bald spots.

"Sooo… is this doc gonna show up some time today or what?" Naruto asked as he carefully added another kunai to the stack, bringing the total up to five.

"Relax, Recovery Girl will get here when she gets here," The purplette said with a dismissive wave while she set the magazine down and got a new one. "She's probably just stuck helping some poor shmuck from the hero course who hurt themselves again, happens at least thrice a week. Now be a good patient and be patient."

"But I'm sooooooo bored," The whiskered blonde groaned out, sending the stack of ninja knives flying up with a flick of his hand before effortlessly catching them one by one on his fingers as they fell, getting a small round of applause from Toga. "You can't honestly expect us too-"

"_Hey! Get back here young lady! I told you not to-"_

*Bang*

Naruto was cut off mid-complaint when the sound of someone yelling echoed in through the walls right before the door burst open to reveal a very excited looking teen girl. The first things that stuck out about her were the tight and scuffed up blue gym uniform she wore, her long shin length periwinkle hair, and the peppering of painful looking welts all over her arms and face.

"OH! You two must be the visitors Recovery Girl was talking about!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, zipping across the room so she was right in front of Naruto and Toga. "Are you two related? Are you gonna be students here? What are your quirks? Why are you blushing? Are those whiskers part of your quirk or tattoos? Can I pet them? Are those real fangs? You gotta be kitty people, right?"

With each question she asked, the unknown bubbly teen hopped from one to the other and back again, not even waiting for an answer from one before asking the other something else, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement the whole time. Not that either Naruto or Toga could answer anyway, both blonde's too baffled and stunned by the girl's abrupt arrival to even respond.

"Do you purr? Is your hair just hair or actually fur? Do you always land on your fe-*Smack*-Owie!" So caught up in her questioning though, the bluenette was utterly oblivious as an annoyed-looking and short elderly lady dressed in strange nurse outfit walking up behind her until she got whacked upside the head by a cane styled like a large syringe.

"Nejire Hado, what did I literally just get finished telling you?" Chiyo Shusenji, otherwise known as the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl, asked in a dull tone as she fixed the now named Nejire with a firm gaze.

"Don't go bother your new patients." The bluenette said with her head bowed as she rubbed the back of it, both in sheepishness and from the pain of getting smacked.

"And what did you do?"

"Went and bothered your new patients," She admitted in a regretful tone before doing a complete one-eighty in mood and started bouncing in place excitedly. "I just couldn't help myself though, I love meeting new people! And these guys have to be interesting if you're giving them personal checkups!"

Continuing to stare at the energetic girl sternly for several more moments, Recovery Girl eventually just rolled her eyes with an exasperated and amused sigh before pointing to an empty seat next to Nemuri. "I figured as much, just sit down and at least TRY to stay put while I do my work then."

"Okie dokie!" Nejire said, saluting jokingly while flopping into a seat, albeit one right next to Naruto rather than the one Chiyo had pointed too, and started lightly poking the blonde's whisker-marks curiously to his chagrin.

'_I should have seen that coming,'_ Chiyo thought with a bemused giggle before turning towards the still open doorway. "Come on you two, might as well introduce yourselves now."

A moment after she said that, two young men popped into view, a muscular blonde teen with odd sclera-less eyes and bashful grin and a thin dark-blue haired guy with elven-like ears and nervous demeanor who kept staring at a nearby wall. Both teens wore identical gym clothes and were covered all over in angry red welts just like Nejire.

"Sorry Recovery Girl, we tried to stop her but you know how Nejire gets with new stuff," The former said apologetically, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he stepped into the room. Once he was closer though, the muscular boy's attitude quickly brightened up as he held out one of his hands to each of his fellow blondes. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mirio and the shy guy behind me is Tamaki, sorry about our friend barging in like this."

"H-hello…" Tamaki muttered softly, still refusing to make eye-contact.

"Eh, it's fine, better than just sitting here bored out of my mind anyway," Naruto said, swatting Nejire's hand away repeatedly as she kept trying to mess with his whiskers while shaking Mirio's. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

"And I'm Toga," Toga said cheerily while accepting the other hand. "Nice to meet ya mister muscles."

"Oh! Nice one, I'm totally gonna start calling you that from now on." Nejire told Mirio, sending Toga a thumbs-up whilst her friend rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you want, Blueberry Blast." He retorted jokingly, getting the bluenette to burst out in giggles.

"Alright, now that you've been introduced, why don't you two take a seat so I can do my job already." Recovery Girl said, an edge of impatience leaking into her voice as she pointedly tapped her cane on the ground.

In an instant, both young men were seated next to Midnight with nervous smiles. Chiyo may be the nicest of nicest doctors you ever met most of the time, but anyone that had ever gotten on her bad side learned exactly how scary a cane could be.

"Better," The elderly woman said with a nod, before pulling out a remote from one of her many pockets as she walked up to Toga. "Well deary, ladies first."

*Beep* *Thunk-Thunk*

"The fuck!?" Naruto yelped in surprise, jumping up into a ready fighting position as a pair of walls suddenly shot up from the floor, completely cutting Toga and Recovery Girl out of view.

"Relax will you, they're just privacy walls," Nemuri said, a light snicker slipping past her lips at seeing the whiskered blonde's reaction. Meanwhile, Tamaki chuckled almost inaudibly whilst Mirio chuckled and Nejire patted Naruto's back as he settled back into his seat. "They get everyone the first time."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up," Naruto said sarcastically, sending the purplette an annoyed glare that only made her giggle even more. "And hasn't anyone ever heard of, oh I don't know, curtains?"

"We used to use those, sure," The adult-rated heroine stated while pushing up on the bridge of her glasses, smirking as the light reflected off her lenses dramatically. "But then we had to deal with rampant cases of privacy violation and peeping thanks to people with super hearing, super vision, x-ray vision, or invisibility quirks, and quirks with dangerous backlash like emitting radiation or poisonous gas while sleeping."

"…Yeah, that makes sense," The whiskered blonde said after a brief pause, unable to argue with that logic, before reflexively swatting Nejire's hand away when she started petting his cheek. "What the heck are you doing?"

"You're a kitty guy, I wanna see if you purr when I pet your whiskers." The bluenette admitted without even an ounce of shame as she immediately went for another attempt much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Oi! I am not a cat-Ttebayo! And I definitely do not-"

*Brrrrrrrmmm*

…

…

Pure silence filled the room as everyone stared at the otherworldly teen, who in turn was looking down at his own chest with a surprised expression.

"Huh, what do you know, I actually purr." He said after a few moments, sounding both fascinated and confused, before freezing as a chilling impending sense of doom ran down his back. Slowly looking back up, sweat almost immediately began pouring from his brow upon seeing both Nejire and Nemuri's faces literally inches from his own, the former's eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store and the latter grinning all to similarly to a certain purple and pink cat from Wonderland.

"Soooo cute~"

"Here, kitty kitty~"

As the pair loomed over him, it took exactly .001 seconds for Naruto to figure out exactly what was about to happen and turn paler than a sun-bleached bone soaked in bleach.

"Oh shit… I actually purr."

-Meanwhile, A few moments earlier-

"Ooooh, that was so cool!" Toga exclaimed excitedly as she watched the walls spring up and lock into place. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Perhaps later dear," Chiyo said with an amused shake of her head before patting the chair's armrest, prompting the blushing blonde to settle down and lean back in her seat. "Before we start, I am obligated to inform you that due to your… unique circumstances you are and will be under observation for this whole exam."

"Yeah," Toga looked up at the ceiling pointedly, where a pair of newly installed cameras (if the small bits of plaster and fresh paint smell meant anything) were trained in on her, and then towards the wall behind her, which had an 'innocently placed' mirror. "I kinda figured as much."

She was a known and wanted criminal in the middle of a school for heroes, so of course they'd have some kind of surveillance set up. In all honestly, she was more surprised that she hadn't been strapped in place or at least had her hands cuffed.

"As long as you understand, could you please hold out your dominant arm?" The healing heroine asked while reaching into another pocket, this time pulling out a few alcohol wipes and what looked like a strange and fancy watch.

"You got it," The cheery teen said, holding up her right arm which Chiyo quickly disinfected with the wipes and then wrapped the watch around. "Oooh, nice bling, very très à la mode."

"Not bad, but you said very twice dear," Chiyo corrected as she finished tying the strap before twisting the top of the device. "Now relax and take a deep breath, this part tends to sting a little bit."

"Sting? Why-*Click*-ouch!" Toga winced with a hiss when the 'watch' clamped down tightly and several tiny needles dug into her flesh, sending a small jolt of pain through her arm. However, just as quickly as it came, the discomfort faded and was replaced by a mild tingling feeling, kinda similar to when part of her body falls asleep.

Frowning, the blushing blonde held the device up to eye level and glared at the screen as it blinked red a few times, then purple, before settling on solid blue. "And I take back what I said about this thing, it totally sucks. What even is it anyway?"

"It's a Portable Bio-Analyzer, or a doctor in a watch," Chiyo explained while rolling her eyes as Toga continued to glower at the watch-like gadget. "It's set to be standard issue for all doctor exams within the next year or so."

"I don't think they're gonna be very popular." The literal blood-thirsty teen said dryly, shaking her hand to try and get rid of that annoying tingle in her fingers.

"Perhaps dearie, but neither is visiting a doctor in the first place."

"…Touché."

"However I'm a bit old fashioned so," The elderly woman started while pulling out a tongue depressor and flashlight. "Open wide and say 'Aaah'."

"Aaaaah~."

Meanwhile. as the girl had her throat examined, three people watched on in interest from the other side of the 'Mirror'.

"Hmm, everything appears to be in working order," The first individual, a short humanoid creaturewith white fur, and a large scar over one eye said cheerily, his gaze drifting from Toga and Recovery Girl to a laptop set before him showing the PBA readouts. The eccentric, helpful, and terrifyingly smart Principal of UA, Nezu the dog… bear… mouse… thing? "And my oh my, such an interesting little wealth of information. Don't you agree Tomoko-san?"

"No kidding, her endorphins and dopamine levels are alarmingly high, and just look at her brain activity and metabolic rate, they're all over the place." The now named Tomoko, a woman with long emerald hair and wearing a cat themed costume, said as she traced her finger over a few different areas.

"Sounds intriguing woof," The last person, Kenji Tsuragamae, a police chief with the head of a dog in place of a normal human one stated. "Though if you excuse me if I have no idea what any of that means exactly, mind enlightening me."

"It means that Uzumaki lad was quite accurate about this poor girl having a severe addiction, just not how severe exactly," Nezu said as he turned his attention back to Toga, who was now demonstrating her quirk by transforming into Naruto (albeit still wearing her clothing instead of his). "It appears that Himiko-san's quirk not only affects her nucleus accumbens and lateral hypothalamus to stimulate her desire for blood, but has a direct connection to her digestive system that results in a false nutritional requirement."

"…Translation please?" The chief asked dryly as he turned to Ragdoll.

"Basically she's felt like she was starving and going through withdrawal at the same time," Said emeraldette simplified as she sent the blushing blond a sympathetic look which only grew when she used her quirk: Search on the teen. "All the time, likely for most if not all her life."

"Ah woof, that can't have been pleasant," Kenji muttered, grimacing as he imagined such an experience, though that didn't stop him from politely adverting his gaze when Toga had to lift her shirt so Chiyo could use a stethoscope. "If that's true than it's no wonder she snapped."

"And would also explain why she has been so mentally stable since meeting Uzumaki-san, he was probably the first that ever gave her a… full meal as it were," Nezu added while sipping at a cup of tea he got from… somewhere. "Although this also brings up some very concerning questions."

"You thinking another case of IQI?" The dog-headed man asked.

IQI, otherwise known as Intentional Quirk Ignorance, was when a parent or parents would ignore, shun, and/or attempt to suppress their child's quirk, whether it be because the child had one that was considered useless, villainous, or even just personal bias. It was a horrible act of neglect that was sadly growing more and more common each year, with a current estimate of one out of every seven 'villains' being directly resulted from such childhoods.

"I'm almost certain of it," The principal stated, taking another sip as he watched Chiyo finishing up her exam after cleaning up the grey sludgy mess left behind by Toga's quirk. "According to Himiko-san's file, her parents have changed their statements multiple times, going from claiming she was an innocent angel that wouldn't harm a fly to a relentless demon child that was born bad. Yet there is not a single trip to a quirk or regular therapist on her record, odd no?"

"I'll have some officers look into it further woof," Kenji said calmly as he jotted something down on a notepad, though if one listened closely they could just hear a low grumbling growl. However, as he was writing, a loud pinging prompted the man to pull his phone from his pocket and groan. "Damnit, something is up back at the station with the construction crew, I got to go. Let me know if anything else turns up."

"Ah yes, of course, you'll be the first to know if we turn anything up Tsuragamae-san." Nezu said with a wave as the police chief hurried out of the darkened room, just a small amount of annoyance and bemused bleeding into his voice.

…

"You knew that was gonna happen, didn't you?" Ragdoll asked once Kenji was gone.

"He's the chief of police Tomoko-san, it's expected that something would come up that would need his immediate attention sooner rather than later. It is why I much prefer working with Naomasa-san, less untimely interruptions." The odd principal admitted casually while sipping his tea once more, getting an understanding nod from the cat-themed heroine.

-Back with Toga-

"Just a little twist here and viola," Recovery Girl said as she removed the PBA from Toga's arm and her lips stretched out to plant a kiss on the girl's forehead, causing the small punctures left behind to rapidly heal away into nothing. "All done, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess so," The blushing blonde mumbled with a shrug, rolling her recently healed wrist with a satisfying crack, before suddenly perking up excitedly as a thought hit her. "Oh, do I get a lollipop now?"

Unable to help herself, Chiyo giggled at the sight of a teen girl bouncing in her seat excitedly like a little kid and pulled out a handful of gummy bears. "Unfortunately no, but how about some of these little guys instead?"

"Oooooh~ I love gummy bears!" Faster than the elderly healer could blink, the sweets were swiped from her grasp and quickly started vanishing into the blood-thirsty teen's mouth. "Fank you!"

"Now, now, no talking with your mouth full dearie." Recovery Girl chided half-heartedly as she activated the device that retracted the privacy walls…

*Thunk-Thunk* *Brrrrrrmmmmm*

"Stop it." *smack* "Stop it." *smack* "Stop it." *smack*

Only for both her and Toga to end up blinking in surprise upon being greeted by the sight of a dull-faced and lightly blushing Naruto as he alternated swatting Nejire and Midnight's hands away from his cheeks.

"Oh… my… gosh! You can PURR!?" Toga exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she all but teleported to her fellow blonde's side. "That is soooo adorable! Why didn't you tell me you can purr?!"

"Trust me, this is as much a surprise for me as it is you," Naruto said dryly, his brow twitching as the blood-thirsty teen joined the other two women and started playfully scratching his whiskers. "This is gonna be a thing from now on, isn't it?"

"Every time we meet from now on." Midnight admitted shamelessly with a teasing grin even as she finally stopped and re-took her seat, though mostly to get out of Chiyo's way.

"Alright you two, enough tormenting the poor boy and go take a seat," The elderly healer said as she gently pushed both Toga and Nejire away from the whiskered blonde who's face they were shamelessly molesting. "I have a job to do still so shoo."

"Awww… but I barely got to pet him." Toga grumbled with a cute pout and slumped shoulders as she reluctantly backed off, flopping into an empty seat beside Mirio.

"And I still have questions that need answered," Nejire said while sinking back into her own chair, which she promptly scooched even closer to Naruto's. "Like why are you getting an exam from Recovery Girl? Wouldn't a regular doctor have been fine? Are you gonna be students? Is your hair naturally blonde? Do you have fangs too? Where-" Chiyo suddenly drops a bag of gummy bears onto the bluenette's lap. "Oh, candy!"

'_She really is airheaded.'_ Most of the room's occupants thought in sync as they watched the bluenette helped herself to the chewy sweets.

*Click* "Ow," Meanwhile, Naruto grunted as the elderly nurse used the opportunity to attach a fresh PBA onto him, earning herself a dirty look from the whiskered blonde. "Gee, thanks for the heads-up doc."

"Oh don't be such a wuss, it wasn't that bad dearie," Recovery Girl said as she patted the boy's shoulder. "And besides, I'd be more worried on what exactly that little gadget might find if I were you."

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked with a raised brow, his eyes flickering from the healing heroine and the device on his arm.

"Well dearie, who knows what you may have caught whilst you were giving Himiko-san blood," Chiyo stated, getting said blushing teen's attention… especially when elderly lady added. "She does have Syphilis after all."

"I what!?" Toga exclaimed in shock, her face rapidly paling. "H-h-how is t-that…"

"The PBA detected it when I first put it on, speaking of which you're clean dear," Recovery Girl explained while checking the screen to find it set on solid green before turning back to see the still shocked look on Toga's face. "What? Did you think carelessly consuming blood from random strangers wouldn't have consequences dearie?"

"But m-my quirk-"

"Having a blood-based quirk does not mean you are automatically immune to blood-borne diseases, just like how most with fire quirks can still get burned," The 'Youthful' heroine cut Toga off with a shake of her head. "You should be grateful that Syphilis is all you got young lady, I already gave you a shot of Penicillin which should clear that right up. It could have easily been something far worse and much harder to treat like HIV or Hepatitis."

Toga didn't say anything, in fact it was hard to tell if she was even listening anymore as she sank deeper into her seat, a look of dawning horror on her pale face as she idly tapped the side of her lips with one hand.

'_Oh man, I thought we were intruding before but this really takes the cake.' _Mirio thought with an awkward cough, unknowingly mirroring both Nejire and Tamako's own thoughts.

Reaching over, Nemuri gave the normally chronically blushing blonde a shake that didn't even get a blink in response. "…I think you broke her."

"I'm not surprised," Recovery Girl said with a sigh as this was far from her first time shattering someone's misconceptions about their Quirks like that. "Could one of you be a dear and take her to Inui-san? No doubt she's going to need a therapist and he's expecting her anyway."

"I-I'll do it." Tamaki muttered quietly, grabbing a still unresponsive Toga by the arm and gently pulling her along out of the room.

"And I'll go make sure she actually makes it once he realizes he inevitably gets too embarrassed halfway-*Slam*- down the hall." Nemuri said as she followed after the pair, adding the last bit after the telltale sound of someone smacking their head into a wall rang out.

Once they were gone, an awkward silence settled within the exam room as the remaining occupants were unsure how to react…

"Say Aaaah." Aside from Chiyo who continued her exam like nothing had happened.

After a minute or so though, Mirio decided to finally speak his mind as he looked towards the elderly nurse with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "That was kinda harsh."

"I dress wounds not the truth dearie," The healing heroine stated as she went from checking Naruto's throat to his eyes. "She needed to learn that her actions have serious consequences, for both her sake and the sake of those around her."

"…Alright, if you say so." The muscular blonde said with a reluctant nod.

"But should you have really blurted it out like that? What about Doctor-Patient confidentiality? Won't you get in trouble?" Nejire asked rapidly, her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"Of course not, I'm also legally obligated to inform my other patient of risks such as possible infection of a dangerous disease," Recovery girl stated, then suddenly fixing both teens with a stern look as her cane seemed to shine ominously. "Besides, I know you won't go gossiping about Himiko-san's personal health information without her permission… right?"

""Yes Ma'am."" Mirio and Nejire said quickly in identical nervous tones, the former even going so far as to salute like a marine.

"Good," The elderly nurse said before turning her attention back to Naruto with her stethoscope at the ready. "Now, I need you to take off your shirt for this so do you want the walls up or-"

"Nah, I'm good," The whiskered blonde cut in, not even hesitating on pulling said clothing off to reveal his toned chest and waist. However, as he handed the bundled shirt over to Nejire, who totally wasn't ogling his chest at all, he couldn't help but note the welts on her arm again. "Hey, speaking of health stuff, what's with all those bumps?"

"Oh, funny story actually," Said bluenette started with an excited grin whilst her blonde companion grimaced. "You see, our class was doing a practice rescue operation where we weren't allowed to use our quirks and…"

-XxXx-

"Huh, someone definitely knows how to stay in shape," Ragdoll said with an approving nod at seeing Naruto's bare chest, a light blush on her cheeks. The whiskered teen was the perfect mix of muscles and leanness, with firm pecs and solid biceps that showed he had the bite to back up his bark yet still keeping a thin streamlined build. "It's a good thing Pixie-Bob didn't come with me or she'd be all over this kid right now."

"Ah yes, she has been getting quite a bit desperate on finding a husband these last few years," Nezu agreed while sipping at his tea, constantly going from staring at the whiskered blonde to the laptop and back again with an interested hum. "However, I don't believe admiring Uzumaki-san's physique was the reason I requested you to come."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, this isn't the first time you've called me for this," The emeraldette said in faux exasperation as she playfully rolled her eyes before they gained a familiar gleam when she locked her sights onto Naruto again. Given her quirk could moderately gauge a person's strengths and weaknesses at a literal glance, the heroine had been called to help with such things, mostly by hero schools wanting to see if she thought someone could do well in their Hero courses. "I mean seriously, my quirk can only… tell… so... sooo… haaa… aaaaa…"

"Tomoko-san? Is something-Tomok-san?!" Hearing his companion abruptly trailing off midsentence, Nezu glanced towards the cat-dressed woman curiously only to instantly cut himself off in an alarmed tone.

"Aaaa… aaaa…." Drawling on like a broken record, Ragdoll's face had paled to almost pure white and her arms hung limply at her sides. The most striking and alarming thing though were her now severely blood-shot and rapidly twitching eyes… that then promptly rolled up into the back of her head with blood flowing down her cheeks like tears as she pitched forward.

-xXxX-

"…And that's when we found out that that weird buzzing wasn't part of the test but actually a colony of wild honeybees-*Thunk*-huh?" Nejire was just getting to the end of her little tale when everyone's attention was stolen by a sudden thumping sound as the mirror on the wall distended outwards. "Huh, has that mirror always been there?"

Recovery Girl was about to respond, likely to say it was or dissuade attention, but before even the first word could pass her lips Naruto was in front of the glass faster than she could blink…

*Creeeaa-CRACK*

Which he promptly ripped out of place one-handedly, along with a large portion of the wall itself, revealing the once hidden observation room with Nezu frantically trying to help a heavily convulsing Ragdoll.

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck?"

-End Chapter-

AN: No doubt some questions so let me cover the most obvious

Toga starving: Just look at how she acts in canon, irratic, obsessive, emotional fixation, easily angered when something gets between her and blood, she acts and sounds just like someone who's both needing a fix and literally just hungry

Why/How Toga has Syphilis: MHA is quite clear that having a certain quirk doesnt gaurantee you'll be immune to certain issues, at best being resistant (Mina can still be burned by her own acid, shoto gets frost bite or overheats, Mustard is affected by his own gas, ect). So its unlikely she's magically immune to any diseases she could catch by blood consumption and now that she knows that she'll be much more wary about it


End file.
